


Keep Beach City Demon Free

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is a dick, Alastor needs to ask questions, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Beaches, Blood, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Contracts, Deals, Demonic summoning, Gem Poofing, Husk puts up with so much shit., I write him as such., Multi, Passing Out, Pearl is also good, SO, Scars, Slightly soft Alastor here, Steven is a good bean, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Underage Drinking, Vox apparently gets mentioned alot, Vox get's mentioned then forgotten, alastor is in hell for a reason, and I forgot this, five foot rule, for the hazbin part anyway, he still gave a minor alcohol though, head canons ahoy!, really Alastor needs to tell the fine print on his deals, so many head canons, take that with a grain of salt, there is so much blood, to reiterate he's a dick, until the end, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: Bright sunlight when the brightest light was Vox's own powers. Defiantly no longer in hell. As if the human wasn't a clue. Now if Alastor can only figure out exactly what this human wants.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Morning of the first day

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is shit. But hey, i got like 6 chapters already written, i gotta give my brain time to forget. Any who will add tags as requested, after all I am shit at both tags and summaries. This is right after "I am my monster" for Steven. He really could have gone with out being bothered by Al.  
> Well, Sheep out.
> 
> ps: can you see my head canons?

Alastor blinked. The bright sun tended to do that to most demons, hell was at best bleak during the day and abysmal at night. Too hot and too cold as well. Here it was bright, sunny and hot. He didn't even know what brought him here. His eyes still firmly set in the radio dials, his fingers wound tight around his microphone, his stance ready to block the blow from Vox. However, Vox wasn't here anymore, the blazing ruins also missing. The heavy static slowly stuttered before giving way to curiosity. 

A beach, now that he was slowly relaxing. A look down and the circle that had ripped him from the fight was broken. Vox wouldn't be happy when he learned he hadn't actually killed Alastor. That would be delightful after he assured all who cared that he was alive and well. The tranquility of it all, the ocean lapping at his shoes the sun shining down made him wonder exactly where he was.

"Who are you?"

The question caught him raising his cane once more eyes flicking back to radio dials. What he was pointing it at, the eldritch symbols singing for his blood, was a human. An unremarkable, slightly chubby human. A human. There was the screech of static as he slowly lowered his weapon, the human holding up his hands in a pacifistic gesture. Right. Alastor was on the mortal plane.

"Are you a new gem? Don't think I've seen one like you before though."

Alastor continued to keep eye contact, his smile strained as he took everything in. Too much suddenly. Too disorienting, too bright, and entirely too much

"Hey are you okay?"

Really this human wasn't helping in the slightest. A step closer and this time Alastor poked him back with his cane.

"Five feet away at all times please."

The human nodded in understanding stepping back as he seemed to wait for Alastor to actually figure it all out. Another look around ears kept straight up as Alastor settled in the heat and sand. 

"Steven!"

The name caused both to look back at a beach house apparently jutting out and being cradled by a large statue. The glass observatory seemed horrendously out of place. The white form that jumped from the deck seemed to be dressed in blues. The, now clearly female, form landed spear in hand before launching herself at Alastor. A step and the spear ran through a shadow version of him, Alastor spinning his microphone standing several paces further into the beach behind the two.

"My dear you might have had a chance if you hadn't announced yourself."

Alastor's grin went feral as he leaned on his cane watching the women. He was ready when she lunged for him again. What Alastor wasn't ready for was the hand suddenly around his wrist pulling him off balance. A stumble as he adjusted himself having been tugged but a person quite a bit shorter then himself his gaze moving to the human. Alastor only watched with fascination as a bright light seemed to blossom around his arm before a shield appeared stopping the spear and even pushing the women back.

"Pearl, why are you attacking him?"

The human asked as Pearl scowled.

"Steven, he can't be trusted."  
"Why Pearl?"

Their argument continued not that Alastor was following it. Everything was still entirely too much. The verbal fight the two were having was inconsequential to that. A step back to get more space himself fingers digging into his wrist to draw blood. He needed to get everything in working order now, the hum of static as he took another step back only to tumble back. This was when they both took notice of him again. Alastor's fingers dug deeper into his wrist each bubble of blood vanishing though it didn't seem to stop the call for more.

"Are you okay?" 

Alastor's ears flicked at this, his eyes watching Steven and squinting in the harsh light and bright sky.

"Perfectly alright my boy, just needed a moment."

Steven looked unconvinced at the statement and Alastor would have agreed if he was currently trying to puzzle out how much blood he had lost.

"Pearl we need to get him inside!"  
"Steven, we can't trust him!"  
"He needs help."  
"Alright but I am keeping watch."

Steven grinned happily at this before moving to lift Alastor. When he was met with empty hands and Alastor standing rather shakily several feet away, Steven was confused to put it mildly. His gaze drifted to Alastor who was leaning heavily on his microphone claws no longer digging into his wrist. 

"I can walk, remember the five foot rule." 

Alastor grinned more at the reluctant nod. A few more steps and Alastor had to pause. Everything was vibrating around him. Too much really was the trouble here. Alastor stared at the house before his shadow danced up swirling around and grinning wide and feral as Pearl and Steven. They blinked stepping back further and Alastor was on the deck leaning heavily against the wall and steadily sliding closer to the ground.

"Steven, please be careful."

The words brought a nod from Steven before he rushed forward once more to help the deer demon who seemed to be growing weaker as time passed. 

Alastor didn't like this, no everything was dark and fuzzy even his shadow looked concerned. Well at least he had figured out the blood loss. Charlie would have let him doze on the couch a bit perhaps with Husk just nearby, to keep watch.

Something touched him and radio screeching blossomed out as well as the crack of his neck turning rapidly to stare at Steven without the body moving.

"I was healing you, your side looked bad."

He was stumbling over his words clearly off put by the reaction. The Radio Demon's gaze did sweep to his side though the skin there revealed but no longer torn tattered and bleeding. His fingers pressed to it, the skin feeling unnatural under his own fingers. The radio feedback raised in pitch before suddenly cutting off. Alastor slumped forward letting the exhaustion and the sensory overload drag him into darkness, he could rest for a moment then figure this all out.


	2. It's been one week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some threats are made,, Steven's still too tired for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams hands on the table* so I am dumb decided on a weekly update on Sundays, then promptly recalls she works the next two Sundays. This sheep! So the next two will be on friday.  
> m is for Alastor being a dick 90% of the time btw  
> edit:: guess who doesn't know her days of the week either!
> 
> Have fun mind the new tags be good.
> 
> Also got a give a warning, and this warning will be attached to most new chapters.  
> Semi graphic descriptions of senses. how things feel and stuff, and not happy things. keep your brain safe.

Steven only knew that the strange guest was fine by the static and music swiftly changing over the radio. Occasional clips from a radio show, screams of tortured beings. Sickening crunches. Other times it was only jazz playing like it was soothing the screams of before. He wasn’t a gem, or at least if he wasn't any type of gem that Steven had interacted with before. 

Pearl had remained true to her statement and kept watch over the sleeping form after Steven had tended to him. However as minutes turned to hours, hours to days and the days started bleeding into a week. Pearl spent less time watching him.

This gave Steven plenty of time to think and sort his thoughts. Maybe he was an alien, the universe was big after all. Steven paused looking up the stairs to where his room was, currently housing the strange guest. Steven himself had been sleeping on the couch. When the radio suddenly clicked off Steven blinked his gaze pulling up from the book in his hands. Well time to check on him.

For Alastor, waking was odd. He slept, not enough, not with his eyes often closed, too many thoughts always running through his head. So waking, in a bed he was unfamiliar with, dressed in clothing he didn’t own, and definitely weren’t his size. It slowly fluttered back as he stared at the ceiling, he was fighting Vox, beach, that human who could summon a shield, that woman with a spear, that human could summon a shield, that human could heal. 

Great, he had somehow gotten himself summoned by a wizard of some type. Said wizard had changed his clothes, touched him. Disgust rolled in his stomach as he finally sat up only for his eyes to lock with said wizard.

“You’re awake.”

The smile on Alastor's face was forced now as he stared at the human, no wizard, that was the only explanation, he thought those had vanished for the most part. 

“Are you feeling better?”

Alastor only stared at Steven longer, ears upright as he found his smile dropping slightly before returning full force at the next sentence from Steven’s mouth.

“I healed what I could, most of the scars I can’t do anything about which is weird cause usually I am able to get rid of those too.” 

A crack as Alastor’s head tipped too far. Static filled the air as Steven stepped back hands raised hoping it would pacify the deer demon.

“What do you hope to gain?”

The words were filled with so much static they were hard to understand, like rapidly changing through radio stations before it seemed to settle. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Alastor was already moving forward. Antler’s branching out and stretching as eldritch symbols began to drift and float through the air, red static filling the air. Fingers coiled around the edge of the bed when he reached it the next words completely devoured by the static as blood started to drip from Alastor’s eyes. Pearl appeared before Steven then. Her spear ready and Alastor seemed to stutter the radio noise peaking. The spear was pointed, bright glowing and pointed at him. The crackle and sputter before the high pitched whine filled the room as the spear stabbed forward catching and slicing a thin line along his face. 

A flinch back from the Radio Demon before the fight or flight kicked in and his claws lashed out. The tips caught on her waist the feeling of flesh giving way before it all vanished. The audible pop and smoke bellowed out the deer frozen, eyes wide and frozen radio dials flicking back and forth before vanishing. Everything shrunk down, antlers breaking down and clattering to the ground, the too large shirt falling from a shoulder. Eyes danced down to his claws, confusion marking his features. The smile still present though it was far smaller.

“Why did you do that!” 

The words caused Alastor’s eyes to dart to the human currently on the ground holding the oval shaped gem in his hands close to the ground as if he had dropped to the floor to catch it. His eyes holding a deep disappointment as well as a frown.

“She disintegrated?”

These words caused Steven’s expression to soften a bit and take in Alastor’s appearance more. His head tipped too far, those ears atop his head leaning back and away. Eyes wide pupils large. Alastor was stuck. He had felt the soft give of her skin which from where his claws had hit, it should have given way to the warmth of her insides. However it had just vanished. Like touching a balloon without the rubber film after. His eyes had moved back to his claw as Steven fully stood giving a faint smile. 

“You will just have to apologize to her when she reforms.”

More confusion crossed Alastor’s features as he shifted leaning back as he watched the human. The dead didn’t come back, well he had seen the damage some could heal from down in hell but even then they hadn’t died again. A soft sigh broke his thoughts as Steven offered a faint but obviously sad smile.

“I can’t have you lashing out like that.”

Steven spoke with his thumb running over the smooth surface of the gem in his hands finding it soothing him in a way that hugs didn’t really do so much anymore.

“It means I’ll have to bubble you or do something to make sure you don’t hurt anyone else.”

Steven seemed powerful, or at least strong enough he didn’t mind throwing himself in the way to protect others, even if the sentiment was useless. He didn’t seem to actually wish harm to Alastor in any form. The smile widened as he shifted tugging up the side of the top that had slid from his shoulder. 

“Where might my clothes be?”

Steven blinked before nodding dumbly, his eyes flicking to look at Alastor sitting on the bed in clothes that didn’t fit as his own clothes were being washed. A soft sort of laugh as Steven nodded. 

“Pearl wanted to clean and mend them, I’ll go and grab them for you.”

With the words spoken Steven made his way from the room as Alastor kicked the blanket from over his feet before shifting to sit on the edge of the bed. The night pants he was wearing were sweat pants and even then a chunk of the fabric was bundled up and tied off with a rubber band to keep it up. A long stretch ,ears folding back with it before relaxing again. There was still the call for blood however it was being swiftly over ridden by the gnawing hunger Alastor knew came from using too much power.

Alastor was also aware that there didn’t seem to be a time limit for how long he was in the mortal world. He couldn’t feel the strangling grip of the collar around his neck that tethered him though a quick feel did mark it there, so he had actually been summoned. It was strange to not be summoned by a time limit though if the boy had called him without a time limit. The footsteps coming back up the stairs, his fingers moving to adjust the monocle before recalling that it was no longer there. Vox had destroyed it before Alastor had been dragged away.

“Hey I got your clothes, and because I realize you have been in my bed for a week,” The pile of clothes was set beside Alastor before Steven stepped away hand raised to offer a shake, “pleasure to meet you I am Steven Universe, son of Pink Diamond.”

The mild static that just seemed to cloak the demon whined a littler higher as his space was encroached before Steven backed off. His fingers ran over the clean clothing humming softly as he did. His grin spread as he nodded his head though he made no move to shake the hand offered to him. His fingers splayed wide over the fabric free from the touch of hell for the moment. 

“Alastor, the Radio Demon, it is a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Radio demon?”

Alastor’s grin widened at the question while Steven let his had dropped. The Microphone appeared in his hand as he brought it close.

“That is correct! I broadcast my activities to the entirety of hell! I have no idea what a gem is but believe me my boy, only my mother would think I was a gem.”

Steven nodded along to the words going slightly pale at the mention of hell before seeming to make his way from the room. Rather quickly as if to put space between them something that made the smile shift to something far more genuine on Alastor’s part.

“I’m going to let you get changed, come down stairs when you are ready.”

His eyes took a glow to them as Alastor watched Steven retreat, it was always pleasant to make someone squeamish. Another stretch before Alastor stood shoulders rolling as he took the time to undress if only to take a look over his own body. The worst of the damage which would have taken him a couple days to heal was mended, no marks or ripped chunks of flesh. Though the strip of smooth skin they had become was odd. His fingers drifted over his side a particularly vicious looking scar now broken in two by smooth untouched skin.

It was obvious now why it had felt wrong. The scar tissue no longer present as he turned enough to see that the very front and the very back of the scar were all that remained. A snap and his clothing was back in place and perfectly fit. It felt nice to be clothed again in fabric that was sized to him. Skin covered and hidden away. A light sniff of the fabric brought a raised brow at the floral scent that clung to it vastly different from the smell of blood and decay that usually clung to him. His fingers ran down to right everything even though Alastor knew nothing was out of place. His eyes did catch on the bottom hem nicely mended. An urge to rip it apart blossomed though it was quickly squashed. A flick of his wrist and another monocle appeared settled into place eyes blinking as he adjusted it slightly. 

Fingers combed through his hair to straighten it before nodding his head. He felt better, dressed in his clothes again. Skin covered. His mic appeared in hand as he hummed lightly spinning it as he finally made his way down stairs. Alastor was expecting something at the bottom of the stairs, a hand forcing him back into the wall wasn’t it. A second hand slamming his wrist into the wall that was going to lash out was expected though. His eyes flickered to radio dials before taking in the three that stared back at him. His microphone disappeared as it fell.

“Alastor, this is the only warning you get from me, behave.” 

Alastor only stared, how did she know his name Steven stood in the little kitchen, his eyes wide as he watched the fusion that held Alastor. Static filtered through the air as the three eyes bore into Alastor’s two. 

“My dear, I don’t think you can handle me.”

The words dripped with threat, his horns branching out the hand on his wrist squeezed it more tightly as the two stared each other down.

“Stay over there Steven!

This caused Alastor’s head to tip to watch Steven once more the other having taken several steps closer. 

“Yes, over there is far safer for you my boy.”

His wrist was squeezed more tightly, his own fingers moving to dig into her wrist only to find them scratching at a gauntlet. She was too close, his eyes watching hers again. His free hand moved only for him to find it also slammed into the wall. His neck cracked as he stared at the woman. fingers unable to gouge her with though gauntlets in the way. Angel Dust would think that was going somewhere that would be wholly unpleasant. Instead the two stared radio dials fixed on three mismatched eyes, blue, red and mauve. 

A bright white light filled the room though the two didn’t move fabric fluttering and settling again as Pearl took a deep breath, a cropped blue jacket now rested over a cyan maxi dress with pink legging on. It all ended with her pink ballet slippers as she looked over to Steven with a smile before her gaze turned to Alastor.

“Garnet I’m fine, you don’t have to threaten him.”

Alastor’s smile went wider as he switched targets for his claws, the fingers digging into his own palm the blood bubbling forth, though Garnet jumped back just as the first tentacle slammed into the spot before her. His microphone appeared again as Alastor grinned sweeping it before him. Radio static filtered into the room, the radio flicking through channels before it settled, Alastor's voice falling from it though his own mouth didn’t move.

“Now, if you wish to play, we can play.”


	3. The deers play time isn't as fun as it could be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today in a sheep that uses archaic language, and or the wrong country language.  
> Also what is time, what is life, fight scenes are hard, and why do I like to use the word as?
> 
> I would also love to thank every person who comments, or even just leaves a Kudo. I appreciate you guys so much, but I am a night worker so I tend to read them in the morning sleep and forget to reply. I adore you all.
> 
> As always be safe, mind the tags
> 
> Repeat warnings.  
> Gore, blood, body horror

Panic was rising through Steven’s mind as he watched Garnet adjust her position. Alastor had that smile the same one as when Pearl had attacked him on the beach his eyes changed to those radio dials again and his head bent at an odd angle. This time there seemed to be a difference, a small red X resting between his eyes and his grin stretched far wider. It reminded Steven of an animal pushed too far, it also reminded Steven of Spinel. Lashing out because there was no other way.

Steven took a deep breath to steady himself in order to defuse the situation. However before he could even take the first step Garnet launched herself forward at Alastor. A crack as the punch was blocked by Alastor though the force of the blow still sent both back through the wall glass shattering and wood splintering. The harsh bellowing of sand was the first thing that Steven saw when he ran out the door followed by swiping black tentacles trying to gain on Garnet. Her body ducked and weaved around them with ease though she was so focused she didn’t see Alastor appearing behind her slamming his microphone into her side sending her back. 

Alastor spun the cane his hand raising as his fingers snapped fire bursting to life around Garnet though she simply stood. Garnet sauntered out of the flames unphased by the as she scowled at the deer. Alastor’s head tipped the antlers having slightly grown now holding three points and not two. Steven stared at this wide eyed as Pearl quickly rushed to his side staring out.

“Steven, we can’t let them get to the town.”

Pearl watched as the two met again Alastor lashing out with claws and blocking the returned blows with ease though the shadows around the beach seemed to be twisting and growing surging after Garnet with each move. Steven nodded as he frowned while watching as several shadows jumped up to grab Garnet, a tentacle then winding around her waist slamming her into the ground before throwing her down the beach. Garnet was quick to roll out of the way of the next wave of sweeping shadows and tentacles carving a chunk of the land up.

“He kind of reminds me of Spinel right now,” Steven gripped the railing tighter before launching himself over the railing, “get Garnet, I will try to get Alastor in a dome!”

The order was issued as he landed in the sand launching himself forward just as Pearl herself jumped the railing to launch herself into the fray. Tentacles launched themselves from the ground lashing out towards Steven and Pearl as they approached the fight. Bubbles enclosed his hands as Steven slammed one down while avoiding another as Pearl sliced through those lashing out at her with her spear. Garnet was lashing out with more rapid strikes hoping to hit Alastor as he weaved through the blows his smile spread wide still as if it wasn’t a struggle to keep up with the powerful gem. Alastor twisted around a blow starling the gem as he leaned against her chest for a moment. He side eyed her, his cane spun as he stabbed it back into her stomach to send her flying away. 

Steven flew past her as she crashed and rolled on the ground, his shield appearing over his arm. It was fluid to take over for Garnet though Alastor seemed to simply avoid each strike. The first of the pink panels started to form around them. Garnet sat up again as Pearl stood before her back to the fight staring at Garnet. Pearl frowned as Garnet watched her before standing just as the dome half way formed. 

“Pearl,” the one word brought Pearl's attention from the dome as Garnet touched the slim gem's shoulder, “you and Steven don’t need to fight.”

A crack brought both their attention to Steven and Alastor as the microphone cracked across the shield sharp feedback echoing at the reverberation of it. Alastor jumped back as he seemed to retune himself just as the dome closed entirely. Steven shifted the shield still in place as he stood watching the deer demon. 

“What is this my boy?” 

Several steps towards Steven, eldritch runes bubbling as the antlers split into five points, his neck cracking as Steven stood his ground.

“I can’t let you and Garnet keep fighting.”

Another crack as Alastor took a step forward closer to Steven. His head tipped the other way,  
A crack resounding as his hands dropped fingers flexing slowly the shadow tendrils dancing up the bottom edge of the dome. A broken static filled laugh echoing from Alastor.

“Let me out.” 

Heavy static as Steven used his shield to block the claws that came a fraction of a second later. The microphone came cracking down next before Steven spun around to slam it away. It fizzled out of existence while Alastor spun with the blow claws flexing as they racked across Steven cutting thin gashes along his chest. The next blow was blocked, Alastor's claws flexing as they coiled around the shield. Garnet’s gauntlet hitting the dome causes Steven to flick his eyes towards it. The shadows danced away from the gem as Pearl gently touched her hand to Garnet’s bicep. 

“Steven!”

The name came with the sharp sting of pain Steven’s attention snapping back to the Radio Demon as his claws dug into his arm pulling forth more blood. As the iron tang of it hit the air Alastor froze watching the blood starting to pour free. Steven yanked his arm free, worsening the damage as he summoned a bubble around himself before pressing a kiss to heal damage on his arm. Steven’s gaze never left Alastor though as he watched the demon examine his claw and the bright red blood on it. His stomach rolled when said demon lapped at the blood with a too long tongue, his face having also stretched the features turning more deer-like.

“Garnet, he was calm before you lashed out at him.”  
“I saw him hurting Pearl.”  
“Yeah she kinda stabbed him.”

Steven yelled as he watched the grin spread wider. He couldn’t afford to be distracted, after all Alastor wasn’t using the energy weapons of a gem that his human part made his immune too, he was using claws that easily tore and rent flesh. Garnet frowned, her eyes watching the fight constantly moving between the two, though Alastor seemed to know to be solely focused on Steven and not the barrier as the shadows teeming along the bottom seemed to be trying to claw their way under the barrier.

Garnet frowned her eyes flicking back to watch the deer as he staggered to avoid a blow from Steven appearing like he was starting to slow. Steven bounced on his feet lightly to keep in motion knowing a single pause could have dire consequences. Then it happened Alastor fuzzed out like static on the TV then disappeared all together, Steven spun around his shield barely in time to block the claws. Alastor popped out of existence again with a hiss of static as Steven spun now having to keep up with the demon. Claws rended across his shield with a screech before a frigid hand wrapped around his wrist. A shadow Alastor cackled beside Steven it's horns the same gnarled shape as Alastor's though for each ounce of red he had the shadow had blue.

“What the!”

The exclamation was cut off by Alastor rushing him once more. A geometric bubble started to form though Alastor’s claws were able to tear chunks of it away as it formed. Several pink shards slicing cleanly through the shadow as its twisted back shadow mouth opened in a scream. Alastor flinched back at this the bubble closing before moving through several different geometric patterns before blasting Alastor back in a shockwave.

Alastor slid to a stop, hands gouging into the sand, head twisting a deer-like skull slowly forming over his features. Eyes deep set under the skull were glowing bright red tongue lolling around fangs. His back was too long, his fingers spread far apart claws like twisted knives.

“Alastor you need to calm down.”

The words barely caused any reaction as Steven frowned wondering if he would be able to reach the other. It was like when he himself had thought himself a monster. Taking on a twisted beastial form that towered over his loved ones. Alastor however seemed to be focused solely on him to try and damage Steven further. 

“Steven!” 

Pearl’s voice prepared him for when Alastor rushed forward once more claws swiping as Steven summoned bubbles around his fists in order to punch each claw out of the way. A screech of static and the deer demon flickered out of existence before rapidly reforming behind Steven the human form falling more and more away to give to the showing of a large deer. Teeth closed onto Steven’s upper arm unable to dodge quickly enough teeth ripping at his flesh before Steven caught him in the eye. 

Pain was on the forefront of Steven's mind while Alastor staggered backwards from the blow though the chunk of flesh still in his mouth. Steven covered himself in another bubble while blood pumped from the wound before he healed it slathering his own hand in his spit for the large area of damage. The reknitting of flesh was uncomfortable but easily ignored. Alastor chewed and swallowed the chunk he had ripped off Steven thoughtfully. Head tipping the giant hulking for shrinking down slightly, a small bit of calmness slipping over Alastor. Steven's eyes then trailed down when he noticed the flash of blue around Alastor's legs, the shadow that had grabbed him earlier hissing out as it kept close to Alastor's form.

Steven took a steading breath as he nodded the half crazy plan of getting Alastor into a bubble formed and ready to be enacted upon. One shot. One shot and if he got it wrong he would be dead. All of Beach City might be dead. Both Pearl and Garnet were striking the dome as Steven shifted back the bubble falling from him. Those red eyes snapped to him the moment he did before rushing forward. 

Steven held his spot before jumping at the last second easily clearing Alastor summoning a pink wall under where he stood. Alastor tried skidding to a stop but momentum carried him forward crashing him head first into the wall. The anguished scream that left Alastor as his weight snapped an antler chilled Steven but he didn't stop. The remaining three Walls formed just as Alastor spun his legs bunching to jump only to be cracked down by Steven using his shield as a lid. The pink glow started in Steven’s hands though it quickly receded As Steven took a breath. Alastor kicked up rocking the shield before Steven pressed down a bubble envelope Alastor before shrinking down further.

Alastor’s form was forced into the smaller, more human-like form as he brought down the size of the deer demon struggling and rolling in the bubble as it changed his hand slamming to the inside of it with a black tar like substance. It slowly burned away Alastor struggling in the bubble for several moments longer. A long gasping breath as he waved the wall disappearing with sparkles before he raised his hands before dropping them the dome starting to deconstruct. Another deep breath before Steven whooped punching both fists into the air with an airy laugh. 

Alastor had been harder then Jasper, even if he seemed to lose himself for a chunk of time. The crash that would come from the high amount of Adrenaline in his system. When the last of the dome fell Steven found himself scooped up into Garnet’s arms. Steven looked to her face, tears rolling down her features as Steven offered his own watery smile before clinging more tightly, Pearl swiftly joining in the hug. 

“Steven I was worried about you, I saw Pearl shattered and you ripped apart.” 

Garnet spoke clinging more tightly before freeing an arm to tug Pearl closer into the hug as well. Warmth and familiarity bring Steven down from the rush a bit more gently. As the fight or flight response faded from his body. Sharp static brought all their eyes to Alastor still twisting and struggling in the orb, black blood dripping from his head where an antler had broken off. His hands slammed against the bubble one last time with a sharp hiss before drooping in the bubble. The feedback noise echoed out before it settled into a proper tone. The three noticed the rapid rise and fall of the chest as the demon kept on smiling though he seemed to have lost any energy he had before.

“We are fine Garnet, both Pearl and I,” Steven paused looking over to the bubble his hand pressing to it causing another wave of sharp feedback and for Alastor to shift away from the point, “I didn’t think it would work truthfully, but I noticed that shadow was weak to the bubble so why wouldn’t he be.”

Garnet tensed as Steven settled beside the bubble the hiss of the radio static slowly fading. Pearl joined her weapon at the ready as Steven gave them a faint smile.

“Alastor.” 

This caused the demon’s eyes snapped to Steven radio static screeching out. Claws lashed out at the bubble uselessly scrapping at the bubble though the weight in the moment did rock it a bit. He settled quickly enough though the grin far too wide and pupils tiny pinpricks of black amongst the duotone sea of red. 

“I told you I would have to do this if you kept lashing out.”

Alastor seemed to deflate further with this statement the last pieces of his monstrous form fading away leaving him looking tiny when compared to before. A short clearing of his throat followed by more whining static though it smoothed out quickly.

“I lost myself in hunger for a moment.”

Steven watched the Radio Demon settle in the bubble, eyes drifting closed again, Steven shifted Garnet settling on the sand just behind Steven to keep a better eye on the demon who seemed to be fully back to his senses much like a gem coming back from corruption, mind lost only to be regained. 

“You could have asked for food.”

Laughter echoed out along with a broken laugh track. Eyes slid open again, pupils wider than before as Alastor lapped at the blood around his mouth from the bite he had taken of Steven. 

“Steven, my boy, you are my preferred type of meal.”

Steven paled a bit at this Alastor perking up at his discomfort over the topic. Taking a small amount of pleasure at unsettling the boy.

“Though I suppose any food will do when I am this starved.” 

Alastor shifted a foot pressing on the bubble not enjoying the close quarters however he had already tried to escape the bubble and found it impossible. Now that he was trapped he had time to study it, without the worry of losing himself to his hunger again. The small amount of blood had triggered the worst of it though that single bite, pretty deep though it seemed Steven had no problem fixing even that amount of damage, had actually quelled it. However at least now he could rule out Steven being a wizard of any type, the blood and flesh didn’t just have the right kick to it.

“Pure light?”

The static was harsher now as Alastor blinked, oh that was the problem. An attempt to summon his microphone caused a sharp buzz along his fingers, a frown almost breaking through as he looked to Steven who looked worried. 

“Are you okay?”  
A pointed look.  
“No.”  
“What’s wrong.”  
“This bubble is cutting me off from my shadows.”  
“I can’t let you out yet.” 

Alastor hissed out static as his hand slammed into the bubble rocking again as Steven sighed Garnet pressing her gauntleted hand to the bubble to keep it in place this time as Pearl watched worry crossing her features once more.

“Look I can’t trust you not to lash out, so first we have to find something you can eat right? Will pizza do?” 

This brought a confused look to Alastor.

“P̵̡̧̳̯̼̩̈́̃̿͝͝͝i̴͙̖̭̲̰͍̲͉͉̟̝̘̝̎̚ͅḭ̷̯̞̃̄̎̑̒̋̈́í̶̢̯̖̤̰͖̮̇̾i̵͇͔̯̞̫̺̲̯̞̞͔̜̾ͅͅī̶̟̤̻̑̆̀͑́̓͐͐͐̈̕ĩ̸̢̛̼̝̟͖͖̈̿́̍͒̒̌̓̾̏̔̄͗͜z̴̛̙̓̒͐̓͆̓͜͝z̵̜̠͓͇͍͓͔͈̿͂͂͆̍̂̆̒̓̂̚͘͝á̵̢̧̨͓͕̯͖̬̖̲͖̜͎̝̀͒͛̂̀̀́̆̓͌͜͝a̷̡̹̭̬͕̞̅̋͘͘ͅä̸̛͎̳͉̺͎̩̙́̊̅͌͒̽̓̈́͐̉̓̃̏?”

Steven frowned as Alastor pressed several fingers to his throat before looking to Steven.

“I have no idea what you just said.”

Another pointed look to Steven as Alastor waved at the bubble with an expectant look. Steven frowned, shaking his head. 

“I just told you why I can’t do that.” 

Steven stood up as he tugged out his phone only to receive a disgusted look from Alastor at the device's appearance. Steven stood with the device ignoring the look as Garnet shifted forward to stare at the demon who made it a point to stare back with as much intensity as he could. The press of numbers and Steven started making a few calls as Garnet pointed with her free hand.

“I don’t trust you, and I refuse to trust you. Steven wants to help you and I don’t know why, I will trust him but not you.”

Alastor only tilted his head, his grin stretching wide. Steven in his own way reminded Alastor of Charlie, with her bright vibrant spirit and the blind faith she seemed to have that her plan would work. Steven had lost that same blind faith, for a moment Alastor wondered what had snuffed it out. When Steven returned Garnet almost punched the bubble though she refrained however she took the time to just stare back eyes unblinking.

“Well, I ordered a basic cheese pizza, should be here soon, I also called Connie, cause she might be able to help.”  
“The pizza is a perfect choice Steven, but are you sure about Connie?”

Steven grinned and nodded his head as he shifted looking over the bubble before nodding again. 

“Yeah, I need to pick her brain for this.” 

Steven spoke before moving to hoist up the bubble. Alastor scrambled when the orb shifted his form sliding with it as he pressed his hands and feet into the walls of it to help stabilize himself.

“You might want to stay still in there.” 

Steven chided as Alastor's mouth moved, however only radio static and feedback screeched out before it faded and the Radio demon was left without noise. Eventually he was set on the couch in his bubble as light flooded the room, another woman stepping off a crystal pad. 

“Hey, Steven, you okay we saw the dome all the way at Little Homeworld.”

The purple hued women looked over to the pink bubble on the couch with a stranger sitting in it, Garnet leaning against the kitchen counter and Steven by the bubble.

“Yeah all’s okay Amethyst, this is Alastor the Radio Demon.”

The purple hued gem looked at Alastor in the bubble, her eyes blinking. The man inside of it looked down right murderous at that point, claws digging along the bubbled surface though it was clearly holding strong, his claws refusing to catch on the surface.

“Why’s he in a bubble still whole but not poofed?”

Steven scratched at the back of his head. 

“He’s not a gem.” 

Demon sounded fake too, well Steven had to do more research on that with Connie’s help they would definitely find the answer quickly. Even more so since she was perhaps the most stable part of his life, he was glad for it.

“Oh, okay.” 

Amethyst made her way over to watch the red clad man, her eyes watching him as the demon tried to find a comfortable spot again. 

“I’ll help watch him if he’s causing trouble.”

Steven settled on the other side of the bubble with a smile. He was tired right now, the entire ordeal of the day draining on him, a few moments to relax would be fine, at least until the pizza arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! some of my though processes on this.
> 
> Garnet will lose to Alastor 90% of the time, the remaining 10% is cause he is hungry.  
> The diamonds, and by proxy, Steven will win closer to 70% of the time.  
> In this Steven doesn't need to go pink in order to use the higher end of his powers and as his mental health improves (Al's not helping) he will have better control over them.  
> Alastor being weak to light is less of Alastor himself, but shadows opposite is Light, Gems are hard light projection, his shadow doesn't like this. When cut off from his shadows he can't access that hammer space of his, you know which one I am talking about.  
> The mic thing is something I read in another fic (don't recall which sorry) and if Alastor stores it in shadow space then when cut off he can't made too much noise. If broken, he can still talk, however he just crackles and you know the noise ye old speakers make when a magnet gets near then, that noise.
> 
> See you next week, friday to sunday idk people.


	4. Pizza and segues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is still trapped and Pearl really wants that plate.
> 
> more notes at the end.

It was nice, calm and quiet until the knock resounded on the door though a face was staring at the massive hole in the wall. Alastor tensed his form twisting to snarl at the door before settling down in the bubble again legs curled up partially under himself head twisted in the wrong method Amethyst breaking into laughter as she watched the demon, Steven groaning. 

“Alastor, please.”

Pearl was the one to answer the door, her gaze watching the couch. Kiki stood at the door holding the pizza as Pearl sighed softly. 

“Should I ask?” 

Kiki asked while holding out the pizza box Pearl shaking her head. She then took the box of pizza before taking out the payment for the food.

“No, it’s better you don’t.” 

Pearl offered a smile, Kiki nodding as she waved. 

“I’ll get going then got more deliveries to make.”

Pearl nodded her head along closing the door before looking at the wall. Really they had gotten that fixed a short time ago and now they needed to get it fixed again. A turn and she made her way to the room Alastor had settled again his back along the curve of the bubble, eyes closed though his ears, where as upright as they could be. Steven sat up humming as he stretched out again. 

A plate gathered as he made his way to grab a couple slices of pizza before bubbling them and pushing them into the one Alastor was trapped in. The plate dropped onto his chest, an ear twitching as Alastor looked at the plate then Steven before his nose wrinkled at the smell. Fingers shifted as he twisted the place, his head tipping some with more room to move now with the small amount of room to the bubble.

“That’s pizza, something to eat.” 

Alastor shifted to a slightly more upright before poking the slice disgust crossing his features. His gaze drifted to watch Steven with a sort of expectant look as everyone stared back. 

“He’s kinda quiet.”

Amethyst spoke, A glare sent her way before Alastor tapped on the bubble drawing eyes back to himself before tapping out a specific pattern. Everyone remained confused as Alastor let his head fall back against the bubble before making a cutting motion like holding silverware. 

“He’s asking for a fork and knife.”

Garnet spoke though she made no attempt to get either as Alastor let his gaze drift to her. His eyes half lidded as he raised a brow smile growing as Steven blinked. 

“For pizza?”

Steven looked back to Alastor who had lapped at his fingers, his smile shrinking in displeasure at the greasy taste of it. His eyes moved to watch Steven brow raised as Steven sighed in frustration.

"You are supposed to eat it with your hands."

Alastor let his head tip before pulling a pocket knife from a pocket Steven didn't even know he had from there he watched the Radio Demon use it to cut the pizza skewer it and then carefully eat the piece. It was thoughtfully chewed over as Steven took his own slice to eat only to find that while chewing Alastor would keep his gaze pointedly fixed on Steven. 

A second piece was eventually cut off though it was clear that Alastor wasn't impressed and he only ate because he was hungry. Each chunk was eaten with eyes clearly fixed on Steven who eventually shifted do he couldn't see the gaze though he still felt it. Before too long the pizza was finished and Alastor stared at the plate wondering how it would get out now. His gaze moved to Steven again only to have it broken by Amethyst.

"Do you not know how to talk?"

Alastor blinked before shaking his head.

"So you can talk."  
A single nod.  
"Why don't you talk then?"  
A hand waved at the bubble.  
"The bubble stops you?"

A nod as she frowned looking to Steven, before everyone else in the room. Garnet watching the bubble like the man in it would somehow maim someone, Pearl was already starting to tidy up.

"Pearl, you changed."

Amethyst spoke as Pearl paused before her head nodded. 

"Yes, I was poofed by Alastor."

She spoke the last of the reachable dishes placed in the sink. Pearl then made her way over watching the Radio Demon resting in the bubble, the plate on his lap.

"Steven, how are we supposed to get that plate?" 

Steven gave a groaned sigh. Like the thought had just crossed his mind. 

"I didn't think about that."

Alastor for his part in the entire exchange looked far more smug then he should considering he was trapped in the bubble. Steven sighed heavily as he watched the Radio Demon who simply stared back.

"I can't just let him out."

Steven waved his hands as Alastor shifted eyes narrowing. Pearl placed her hands on her hips as she watched this before looking to Garnet. 

"How likely is it he will cause trouble if let out right now?"

This brought a curious look from Alastor, his gaze turning to the fusion as she stood eyes watching him before her hand rose a visor appearing hiding her eyes behind a reflective surface.

"None in the immediate, however it does make it so no one can sleep tonight."

Pearl sighed looking at the plate longingly just as Alastor watched it. Really he was hard to read with that ever present smile. Perhaps there were subtleties in the smile however for the most part they never seemed to change.

"What if he gets bubbled again?"

Steven asked leaning back watching Garnet as she stood there contemplative. 

"Amethyst gets poofed, and Greg loses three fingers."

Steven frowned at this before seeing Alastor watch Garnet, his smile seeming to stretch.

"And if we don't free him at all."  
"Nothing, no one gets hurt, everyone sleeps."

Alastor was officially interested in Garnet, his ears twisting just a fraction to better hear. A seeress was always interesting even more so if she was accurate. No wonder she had been so deft at avoiding his longer attacks she had foreseen them. A shift as he stared at the plate wondering briefly what would happen if he shattered it.

"I wouldn't Alastor," Her voice cut his thoughts, eyes drifting to her again, "That will end badly for everyone other than Greg." 

Very accurate seeress it seemed. Anything he thought about too long could be pinned. She would be a delight if she wasn't so, what was the word? Weak? Not yet the proper word but it would do for now, after all she let her enemies know her emotions.

"Seems it's best to wait Pearl."

Steven gave her a sorry expression as she sighed before Garnet shifted.

"There is an option, least amount of damage.”

Garnet didn’t enjoy the fact that Alastor was unpredictable, while she tried to search for random occurrences, She was able to foresee strange things he would summon the tendrils that would have caused her to poof if she wasn’t sturdy.

“And what would be damaged?”

Steven asked Alastor, curious himself as Garnet shifted arms crossing. Garnet seemed to tip as if searching for the proper way to convey it. 

"Mostly, the radio there."

She pointed to the radio on the shelf Alastor raising a brow as Steven seemed to look through everything. 

"So, we would lose the radio but Pearl could get the plate?"

A nod as Steven stood.

"what do we need?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is short, not sure if I covered this, but the main reason Garnet has trouble accurately predicting Alastor is mostly cause he tends to jump to the puddles that are such random far of points in timelines. when he thinks of things closer to a river that it likely to happen she is able to more accurately predict.


	5. Feeding a Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl gets her place, Greg keeps all his fingers. Alastor decided it's time for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Garnet can't ask question?  
> Did you know this sheep rewrote a large chunk of this chapter on uh friday?
> 
> Enjoy no new tags for this one.

Greg wasn’t entirely sure what he expected after Steven called him over and to bring all of his tapes and boombox with him. However the current room probably wasn’t it. Steven at the coffee table pouring over a book with Connie. Pearl setting just behind Steven watching a man bubbled. Garnet was sitting on the other side of Pearl while Amethyst chewed thoughtfully on a pizza box.

"Steven?" 

Greg asked, watching as Steven perked up at his name.

"Dad!"

Steven stood hugging Greg as the man in the bubble looked over.

"Hey Mr. Universe."

Connie greeted and what followed was another string of greetings from the rest.

"Who's smiley in the bubble?"

Greg shuddered as the grin stretched wider, eyes flickering to radio dials before his gaze before switching back to the duotone sea of red. Greg took several rapid steps back watching as he seemed to relax with the knowledge of the fear Greg felt his eyes darting to Steven visibly confused.

"Alastor, he showed up what a week ago now?"

Steven looked to Pearl for confirmation before Garnet stood.

"Alright, we have all the pieces, let's get that plate." 

Garnet punched her fist into her other hand while everyone else stood. Alastor didn’t know the plan. He hadn’t even heard it, only got to watch as Everyone began to move on the fusion’s order. He had heard the list for this supposed plan. Get Greg (he assumed that who had just entered), three pounds of venison (his mouth water at that thought), and a blanket. The sudden flurry of activity drawing his eyes around the room. 

Steven settled beside him standing off to the side, another wall between Greg and Alastor. Connie herself in front of the man, a sword at the ready. Amethyst and Pearl stood across from each other bowing before they danced together a strange fusion of ballet and hip hop. When the two met a bright light echoed from them as the forms blended together and melded before growing into a giant woman. Alastor bolting upright his head slamming into the top of the bubble. A fresh wave of pain over his still healing antler though he didn't react to it. The giant woman gave a smile as she slowly made her way to sit besides Steven and the bubble. Her fluffy white hair bellowed as she settled. She took the time to spread a blanket across her lap making sure to keep it neat. Garnet then walked up again holding the venison wrapped in butcher paper.

"Greg, tell us his taste in music." 

Garnet spoke, causing Greg to recall he had been called. It was always strange to see how insync all of them were, a mark of the battles fought and simply time spent together. Greg wondered briefly why Connie was the last line of defense. Her sword was pointed at the bubble and by extension the man in it. Like the entire thing could go bad very quickly, and no one in the room would be safe if it happened, and getting him out was the highest priority. This statement brought the old man's gaze to the deer demon, who watched Garnet's hands with an insatiable hunger. 

An A-line bob of red hair with black tips the back of his head shaved close and the same black color. Those tufts of hair atop of his head were when Greg stepped closer, his ears tipped with the same black. They gave minute twitches turning toward sound though only ways shooting back forward. Twin antlers, one snapped in half the hair around it stained a dark color that was more than likely blood. Red, so much red, from his eyes to suit to the bottom of his shoes. Greg couldn’t be sure of the color of his skin though the pink glow of the bubble made it appear sickly. Was he a gem? No they would have poofed him before bubbling him. That pinstripe suit, the same red as everything else, the bottom edge tattered and eaten by fire. The far too thin body, shiny black shoes and those red hoof prints. Greg’s eyes meandered back up, those eyes fixed back on him that wide grin spreading wider baring those yellowed teeth.

"I think I got it."

Garnet nodded her head giving Greg all the time he needed as he set up the boombox searching for a tape. Alastor’s gaze drifted away from the man back to the mauve gem, or rather her hands. A click followed by a single beat of silence before the upbeat song started. Those ears turned towards the sound before Alastor’s head followed his head tipping curiously as his grin seemed to shrink. Those eyes were fixed on the boombox, his head tipping those ears pointing slightly further forward. With Alastor as distracted as he suddenly was Garnet made her way forward setting the package on the table and unwrapping it.

Everyone watched with bated breath as Alastor’s head tipped the other way before he finally seemed to give way to relaxation. His eyes blinked slowly as his gaze and attention turned back to the meat. The only sign that he was still even listening to the music was the tap of a finger on his leg, in time to the music. The collectively held breath was released as Steven looked to everyone receiving a nod of the head. His hand came to rest on the bubble ear twitching. Opal took up the corners of the blanket in each hand. Steven took a deep breath and let go.

The single pop of the bubble dissipating came with a high pitched scream of radio feedback. This tunes to a lower frequency before slingshotting up again. Hands clapped over ears at the noise Alastor was already moving towards the morsel before him. His teeth dug into the chunk of meat, hands pressing to it to hold it down as he pulled back ripping the first part of it off. Blood splattered as the Radio Demon devoured the meal set before him. Hands used to shovel it into his mouth faster then he could chew. Greg was the first to recover just as the sound of claws screeched across the table. Greg paled taking in the demon eating, all that red so much more vibrant without the pink of the bubble to defuse it. Connie’s hand on his shoulder snapped his eyes to the teen, her own skin pale as she looked at Greg with a rather shaky smile.

Steven felt his own stomach roll watching Alastor devour the meal, even if he only watched the end of it. Eyes snapped away to look towards his girlfriend and dad. The first step towards them was the shakiest before he rushed over. Only Garnet and Opal watched the entire display with Opal raising the blanket higher. Garnet’s hand raised to hold the fellow fusion back. The last mouthful was swallowed before his tongue appeared to lick the blood from his mouth. His smile seemed softer than Garnet had seen it, his eyes glowing a solid red though they were half lidded. It was off putting watching that snapped antler grow back to a solid two pronged state. Another lick to his lips before he began to run his tongue along his fingers and hands to clear off the blood there. The frequencies slowly began to settle from the rapid back and forth slingshot settling into a piece that blended well with the one currently playing.

"Opal now!"

The exclamation in the quiet aftermath was loud, Alastor's eyes flicking to Garnet switching back to those dials ready to lash out before the fusion was cut off from his view by the blanket. It was smothering, choking, and hid him away from all those eyes in the room. The harsh crackle of feed back this time caused the radio to sputter to life before popping several times smoke escaping from it. 

"That's it?"

Steven asked the shield summoned as Opal readied her hands to possibly grab Alastor. The blanket was still for several long moments each bringing more tension to the room before the form under the blanket to move finally searching for an exit. Garnet adjusted her stance gauntlets appearing over her hands as she readied for a fight that seemed so inevitable. The edge of the blanket lifted one ear popping out then the other as Alastor shook the blanket back from his head gaze slowly drifting around the room seeming to bask in the tension. Pupils wide his smile spreading wider tongue licking up the last bit of blood from his lips.

“Now, my dear, where is dessert?

Garnet’s eyes widened at the question, the Radio demon’s eyes locked with hers as she let those gauntlets fizzle away once more her hand waving before her eyes mirrored lenses appearing before her three eyes.

“There is no end to your gluttony.” 

It was an all consuming hunger that drove this man on his hunts, food was food. There was no difference between friend or foe, alive or dead. Even with her future vision she saw no end. A pause in the hunger that made it more of a pang and not a need, an amount of control that didn’t end in a rampage with lives on the line.

“It is my sin my dear.”

The grin was sinister, his eyes glowing lightly pupils thin slits as he stared at the fusion before the song stuttered and died only for the music Alastor himself was projecting to fill the air. His head turned to watch as Greg collapsed to his knees beside the boombox opening the tape deck on it with worry and concern. Connie watched this leaning closer against Steven their hands laced together behind their bodies, sword and shield ready. 

“I think I shall go for a walk.” 

Alastor spoke standing up, his microphone waved into existence as he spun it making his way to the front door gaze drifting over the room occupants. Steven frowned for a moment, his mind processing before horror crossed his features as Alastor stepped out of the building. 

“We can’t have him going!” 

Steven exclaimed before Garnet’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. 

“Steven, he is hungry, the hunger is unending, you can not watch him do to a living creature what he just did to that roast.”

Steven paled as his stomach rolled at the statement, pure horror on his expression. 

“I can’t even hurt a sentient vegetable.”

Steven lamented as Garnet nodded patting his shoulder as Connie moved from Steven letting go of his hand as she came to rest by the door watching Alastor as he strolled down the beach pausing occasionally to look at the water as if he had never seen it before. 

“I can go.”

All eyes moved to Amethyst standing beside Pearl, their hands still laced together from the fusion. Pearls hand resting on her chest horror on her features from dirt now in the room.

“We need someone to watch him, I can watch him, I mean his eating is gross but I don’t get repulsed by it.” 

Steven nodded as Connie came over and offered a hug Steven nuzzling closer at the affection. 

“I’ll go with her too, Five eyes are better then two after all.”

Steven nodded looking around the room. 

“I’ll help Pearl clean up a bit.”

Connie agreed as Everyone started the process Amethyst and Garnet leaving following the hoof prints in the sand. Steven let a soft sigh pass from his lips looking out the hole in the wall and then to Connie offering a shaky smile. 

“He’s kinda overwhelming.”

Steven spoke his fingers lacing together with Connie’s as he searched her face for something. Connie offered a smile as her free hand moved to cup Steven’s face.

“Well here is some time without him, did you want to watch a movie or something while he was away to decompress?”

Steven smiled happily, eyes closing as he nodded his head. 

“Yeah that would be nice.”

Greg stayed quiet for this, a smile on his features as he finally wound the tape up properly though the tape player would likely need to be replaced. Greg let his fingers brush over it, this would give him more time to make a more honed playlist for the strange man.


	6. Lovely day for a Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes for a walk, eats some sorbet, kills some deer, and meets another gem, this one likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always mind the tags and keep safe.
> 
> Further warning:  
> Gore and Blood.

Alastor was aware that he was being followed. His shadow had rushed off ahead of him in search for a proper meal. His microphone spun as he passed by shops pausing at a place proclaiming ‘Fish Stew Pizza’ A raised brow as he looked into the window, his head tipping in thought before moving on. If they provided that greasy piece of bread it was disgusting. The place next door seemed to serve nothing but fries, whatever those were. A sniff of the air outside of it brought a curious smell, perhaps he would try this once the worst of his hunger was abated. 

He continued strolling along the boardwalk the few humans around watching him with a mild curiosity though most didn’t bother him. He paused seeing a city spring up further in the distance. More brightly colored people with gems on their bodies appeared as he made his way further along the boardwalk. His humming stilled as he watched the arcade, the bright lights and clashing colors. Really a horrid place. Several more steps and he froze. An ice-cream parlour. His stride turned as he made his way into the shop greeted by an under enthused worker. His gaze swept over the shop before pausing at the astronomically large amount of flavors. 

His gaze swept over each one as he looked over them. There seemed to be so many strange flavors, birthday cake, pistachio, funfetti, fruit loop. Eventually he just found the flavors he was more familiar with vanilla and strawberry, though the entirely chocolate one was a bit odd. A pause though as he noticed one marked as raspberry sorbet. His head tipped as he pointed to it. 

“Could I get a single scoop of that?” 

The employee muttered their assent as Alastor moved along to the register, or what he assumed was the register his fingers moved pulling his wallet out of thin air while the man rang it up. A shift as he dropped the proper amount of tender into his outstretched hand accepting the cone and making his way from the shop.

A single lick and he found the flavor almost too strong, the sharp taste of fresh raspberries dancing over his tongue followed by the mellow sweetness of the treat. Really it had been years since he indulged himself on any type of frozen treat. The rest of the stroll through the boardwalk was with him eating his treat.

“Garnet, why did he stop?”  
“I don’t know, I have trouble predicting what he will do, if I use a child thought process I am wrong and an adults isn’t better.”  
“So, what about mine?”  
“Not even close.”

Amethyst sighed heavily as he stood beside Garnet simply watching the Radio demon eat his treat as he finally stepped off the wooden boardwalk and into the forest. 

Alastor for his part did pause to finish the cone with a satisfying crunch before actually letting himself drown in the sensory feedback of his shadow. The feel of the fresh grass, the sharp smell as it was torn. The rough bark on his hands as he scaled the trees, the rustle of leaves. Then there was the buck healthy strong and oh so appetizing. A swirl of shadows as he disappeared from the view of those trailing him before the scattering of birds fleeing the area echoed out. 

By the time they found him again the body was mostly eaten, the bones resting on the ground as he tore another chunk from the body before his teeth sunk into the bone cracking it. His gaze turned to watch the two, Amethyst having stepped back Garnet crossing her arms visor hiding away which way her eyes were looking. Another tear of meat as he swallowed his smile growing into a smirk as Alastor made it his mission to upset the gems with him. A hoisting of the skull when he finished eating his head watching it before tucking it away into the shadows to be tended to later. His shadow was dancing around him remaining to mostly watch his back with an excited tither already wanting to hunt for the next.

Alastor looked around the forest letting himself enjoy the smell for a moment. So different from the bayous back home, different from the streets of hell, and different from that beach. A flick of his wrist and the shadow was off once more a few shadow minions springing up around him to drag off the last of the remaining bones to who knew where. 

Another deep breath and the audible crack of a boulder striking a tree brought Alastor's attention towards his shadow. Cackling excitement as he took several strides forward. Garnet watched this before her eyes widened even though no one could tell.

"Amethyst, we might need Steven."

Garnet took long strides forward following the deer demon as he walked through the forest occasionally stopping to just take in sounds it seemed. He darted forward suddenly, jaws closing around the throat of another deer, tackling it to the forest ground. Just a distance behind him was the barren scape that Jasper had made her home now just her training area. Boulders and Trees ripped and tossed around to make the edge Alastor just on the other side of it already ripping out the throat of the deer chewing as his gaze watched the tangerine and dark orange gem. 

Jasper sneered as Alastor's shadow came to rest claws on his shoulder bristling as Alastor shifted to rip another chunk of flesh from the now dead deer. Jasper crossed her arms as she stared right back at the feasting Radio Demon. Their eyes remained locked as Alastor tore off another chunk of flesh chewing it and swallowing it as Garnet and Amethyst appeared.

“Oh the Runt and Abomination.”

The woman spoke her gaze moving from the staring contest with Alastor who simply shifted enough to rip off another chunk of flesh looking to Garnet and Amethyst.

“My dear what did you call them?”

The static filled words floated through the air as Alastor continued to chew his meal. The gem raised a brow as her gaze snapped back to the demon. 

“The runt,” her finger pointed at Amethyst, “and the abomination.”

Alastor let his gaze drift, his mouth cleared as he shifted fingers moving along the stomach to rip open the belly to get the vital organs there for just something different to chew.

“I understand why you would call her a runt, but abomination?”

The tangerine women gave a sneer as she shifted passing several steps around Alastor making sure to never get too close. 

“She’s a fusion, between two gems that shouldn’t even be fused, A sapphire and ruby, really it’s abysmal.”

The sharp crack of teeth against teeth, Alastor head spin to watched Garnet his body still as he simply stared, eyes glowing a single monotone shade of red before flicking into radio dials. 

“Two?” 

His head tipped the other way as he stood the liver in hand as he took a step forward, Garnet barely dodged the first blow, his claws swiping where she had been moments before. The second found it's way home, the ice cold claws of his shadow sinking into her shoulder before his teeth appeared on her throat. The poof as the twin gems fell to the ground Amethyst pulling her whip out ready to protect herself. Alastor however ignored her as he bent over plucking up the blue colored gem. 

“You just ripped her apart.”

Alastor let his grin widen as he made his way back to the deer, The blue gem vanished into his shadows as he finally shoved the liver into his mouth, chewing it as he settled by the carcass to resume his meal. 

“Give her back!” 

Amethyst growled only to pause as Jasper stood between her and Alastor. Her helmet appeared though her gaze was still on Alastor and not on Amethyst, eyes on the more dangerous threat. 

“Runt are you really sure you want to fight him?”

Amethyst cracked her whip as she glared at the taller gem.

“Out of the way Jasper.”

Alastor hummed as he finally set to work devouring the rest of the corpse not with any finesse just gorging himself on the deer as quickly as he could. Jasper and Amethyst squared off the new staring contest broken by a swirling pink vortex breaking into existence. Running through it came a pink lion Connie resting on it’s back sword drawn Steven with an arm around her waist just behind her shield at the ready. Alastor stuffed the last chunk of deer and bone into his mouth chewing while he studied the three. Jasper thumped to the ground on one knee with enough force for a small shock wave her head bowed.

“My Diamond.” 

Steven winced at that title as he watched before spotting the ruby amongst the red splatter of blood and viscera of deer.

“Where is Garnet?”

Steven asked, rushing towards the gem plucking it up from the grass, his thumb rubbing off the small amount of blood on the gem.

“He poofed her and took Sapphire.”

Amethyst hissed her whip rushing out to strike Alastor though he simply grabbed it tugging the whip free from her grip before dropping it to the ground raising from his spot beside the deer. He was cleaning the blood from his mouth, his smile spreading wide teeth still stained with blood. 

“Alastor did you?” 

His grin grew again while Alastor offered a shrug walking away from the bones to let nature take care of the rest, his feet hit the dirt as he looked over his shoulder, his grin rather sinister. 

“Perhaps, perhaps not, though I don’t take kindly to being tricked, and Jasper here told me of a collective lie I was being told.” 

Steven stood before his gaze snapped to Jasper. 

“W-what lie?”

The blue gem appeared in his hand as he spun it through his fingers before it vanished again. Steven stared in horror at the motion. 

“That one was actually two.”

His shadow with it’s wider horns and blue gaze snickered silently as Alastor started to walk forward once more. He did have that curious thing back on the boardwalk to check out, perhaps he would return that gem later though he didn’t understand why it mattered so much. He hummed happily before hearing a loud yell. Alastor moved barely avoiding the strike from Steven as a pink glow enveloped him, the microphone spun again.

“My boy, are you sure?”

Alastor asked Steven spinning as Connie rushed forward next. Her sword ran through his back, the microphone dropping before his entire form turned black, the eyes cracking open with bright blue glow the shadow slipping from the blade. Connie was frozen as her eyes locked with Steven before Alastor’s fingers lightly coiled around Steven’s neck.

“I know better than to fight you one on one my boy.”

Steven spun around his fist going through the shadow again, Alastor now standing beside Connie obviously amused by this entire thing, his elbow coming to rest on her head.

“So why would I fight you, with back up my boy?”

Connie pushed his arm off swinging her sword the shadow bisected as Alastor now stood on a rock a few feet away. A studio laughing as Alastor spun his microphone before him.

“Hello? Am I getting through?”

He tapped it once his head tipping before raising it to block the shield thrown at him though it was clear it was a last second deflection. 

“Alastor.”

This caused the grin to widen as Alastor took a step forward before disappearing to appear behind Steven.

“Yes, my boy?”

Steven spun before holding out his hand. 

“Give me Sapphire.” 

Alastor blinked his head tilting to the side. Sapphire the name that kept being flung around. 

“I am afraid I don’t understand my boy.”

Steven blinked then before it seemed to suddenly click into his head. The pink glow that had been wrapped around him vanished as Steven stared. His mind was rushing now. He had called Alastor a gem, and the other thought it was the term of affection, or a compliment. His reaction when he had seen Pearl and Amethyst fuse, the pure confusion when he had poofed Pearl. 

“Alastor.”  
“Yes, my boy?”  
“Do you even know what a gem is?”

A finger pointed to his bowtie, the red gem there, The smile was still stretched wide Alastor bent in half back straight Steven pressing his face into his free hand before a bright glow came from the gem wrapped in his other hand. Alastor straightened at this stock still as he watched the gem float and twist before spreading out a silhouette of pure light. It ran through a few different designs before it dropped to the ground taking on red tones.

“Ruby!”

Steven called as the small gem looked around rapidly before her eyes landed on Alastor. 

“Where’s Sapphire!?”

The red gem screamed before Alastor shifted the gem appearing in his hand once more just watching it. 

“This is a gem?”

Steven sighed as he nodded his head. Connie made her way over slowly as well as Amethyst and Jasper. Alastor spun walking several paces, still not handing over the gem but simply watching it. Ruby steadily seething as the ground around her started catching fire. Amethyst’s hand game to rest on the smaller gem’s shoulder ignoring the heat that seemed to radiate from her. Alastor paused then his gaze swept back to Steven. The gem was spun several more times over his fingers before tossing it up the shadow caught it cackling as it moved to coil around Alastor holding the gem back out to him. 

The two seemed to have a conversation, the shadow clinging to Alastor’s shoulders hand wildly moving while Alastor stood stock still. The deer demon finally settled on something when he took a step forward before Alastor spun the shadow sinking back into the ground while he made his way over dropping the blue gem into Steven’s hand.

“Thank you Alastor.”

Steven sighed before freezing as Alastor’s hand came to rest under his chin tilting up his head to look up his expression seemingly contemplative though the smile was still there, eyes half lidded pupils rather wide for once.

“What broke you my boy?”

This caused everyone to freeze before Connie moved forward, her body wedging between Alastor and Steven as she glared at the demon. Steven looked distraught at the question, his gaze shifting as his fingers moved to grip the still torn edge of his jacket grab out of habit fabric still missing from where Alastor took a chunk of him.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Alastor hummed as he stared down at Connie, his grin harsher now. A nod of his head as he spun to walk around Steven making his way back into the woods. A pause as Alastor looked back over his shoulder, Steven hunched forward looking at the ground, his own shadow watching the human with concern on it’s features before it finally pulled itself away from the boy.

“Well go home, my boy I will be finishing my walk, without company.”

Amethyst growled at this, her arms waving at Alastor shaking her fist. The deer didn’t seem to even care as he disappeared into the woods.

“No one wants to be with you anyway!”  
“I kind of like him.”  
“Jasper!”

Jasper looked over the rest, Ruby still fuming though she now held Sapphire’s gem Connie sword still at the ready incase Alastor turned back. Amethyst riled up and ready to fight still. Yeah she definitely liked this guy.

“I can go after him if you like my diamond.”  
“No Jasper it’s fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like more tags should be added other then Jasper, but can't think of them. Walks are always a good way to destress right? Also part of me just hates this chapter.


	7. Cooking with Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you want me to teach you how to cook?"
> 
> "It's a deal then?"
> 
> "A deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away from me, when I wrote it, the words flowing so easily. Sometimes Al writes him self and it's really fucking scary.
> 
> No new over all warnings, have a good week, this sheep is out.

Steven had fallen into an exhausted sleep, the moment he had gotten home from the forest, exceedingly glad he had his own bed back. When he made his way down the stairs the next morning he was suddenly startled awake by Alastor in his kitchen humming as he moved with long practiced ease through cooking. Steven rubbed at his eye to confirm what he was actually seeing. Alastor hadn’t noticed him yet, the smile small, his posture far more relaxed, even more so than when he had passed out. Alastor seemed to move using ingredients that Steven knew full well he didn’t have in the house. A sniff and his stomach growling caused those red eyes to snap to him, the smile spreading wider though the relaxation didn’t fade.

“Good morning my boy, I hope you don’t mind that I took over your kitchen.”

Steven’s head shook dumbly as he made his way over to sit on a chair on the other side of the table. Alastor was without his coat, and a quick look showed it hung up by the front door, away from the hole in the wall. The sleeves rolled up, the blood from yesterday missing entirely, like he had never gone to feed.

“Alastor, about yesterday.”

A hum of acknowledgement to the words brought Steven’s gaze up to the other’s back, noticing his hair was also pulled back. 

“I shouldn’t have assumed you knew what a gem was, you're not from around here.”

Alastor paused as he watched the food before him.

“You don’t need to apologize Steven.”

Steven sighed as he shifted before finding himself suddenly leaning back as Alastor spun around to face him plate in hand as he set it down sliding it across the table towards Steven. 

“Eat.”

Steven blinked eyeing the spoon he didn’t actually own his toes curling around the rung of the chair before picking it up and taking a bite of the food. Flavor then the kick of heat before melding into a mix between the two a harmonious balance. Steven lit up Alastor watching from the side before he resumed moving around the kitchen, a large pot to be ignored, the rest of the pan on a plate for himself to be devoured. Garnet appeared as a glower as she settled on the couch, her gaze watching the demon. Alastor moved through the kitchen chopping up bell peppers, shrimp peeled and deveined. It was simple enough to move through the motions as a way to focus. Connie made her way from Steven’s room a few moments later making her way over to settle beside Steven at the table leaning against Steven for a moment.

“Alastor.” 

The deer demon paused with a knife poised over a lemon ear twitching minutely towards Connie as she shifted before Steven offered her a bite of the food before him. She took the bite of it without thought, her eyes widening as he looked to Steven who pointed to Alastor.

“Where are you from?”

Alastor’s smile widened as he looked over to Connie his grin spreading as his eyes began to glow. Just as Steven offered her another bite of the food.

“Hell, my dear.” 

His gaze snapped back to what he was doing as Connie choked on the food in her mouth. Steven patting her back as she looked to him and then to Alastor waving her hands at how calm Steven seemed to be.

“I don’t have the energy to really react.” 

Steven spoke, Connie giving him a sympathetic look, her hand taking one of his into it to rub soft circles there while Alastor resumed his movement throughout the kitchen as he cooked. Steven shifted as his plate was cleared only to find it suddenly disappearing and a different food set down before him though a plate also appeared before Connie. This one was much smaller, rectangles three side by side drizzled with dark chocolate and caramel. The two looked at each other, Alastor already having turned his back to them again as he stirred the pot. 

Steven picked one up looking it over before noticing that there had been a third pot on the stove. Alastor would watch it while he wasn’t busy occasionally using a chopstick to turn over another rectangle that fluffed in the hot oil before using his fingers to swiftly pluck it up when it was golden brown. He moved through everything habitually as Steven ate the beignet as he watched Connie take her own bite before they both looked at each other in wonder. 

“Where do you learn how to cook?”

Connie found the words spilling from her mouth as Alastor hummed softly smooth jazz starting up as he paused stirring the pot.

“It was something I have always enjoyed, my mother did plant that seed though.”

It was a sort of candid reply that neither of them expected as the last rectangles of dough were placed into the back pot Alastor moving to watch the few dishes that were there. A snap and the food began to tend to itself while Alastor moved to the fridge pulling out a carton of black berries. His stride took him back to the stove to watch the pots though the cooking beignets flipped themselves while Alastor opened the container and began to eat the berries within. 

“What are you making?” 

Steven asked as the last beignet popped out of the frier and drizzled with the sauces before plucking one up to bite into it himself. The sweetness of the treat was cut by the dark chocolate then balanced by the caramel. Alastor was stalling, not that Steven and Connie needed to know he was simply enjoying his own cooking after all. Though Alastor was sure the untraditional toppings would likely upset someone. 

“Which pot, my boy?”

Steven let his gaze turn to the two remaining pots one had been ignored for a while the other occasionally checked on though he had been ignoring it for a while. 

“the front one?"

The questioning state of it caused Alastor's smile to spread as he tapped the lid earning a nod. A lift of the lid to check on it.

"A stew."

A few more blackberries disappeared into his mouth as he watched the youngest two take in the information. Connie seemed to be searching for the words to ask Alastor. Steven simply looked to the puffed choux pastry before him. 

"The pot in the back?"

The few blackberries in Alastor's hand were popped into his mouth before he looked to the twenty gallon pot. 

"Gumbo."  
"How long have you been cooking?"

Alastor blinked at the question, the last of the blackberries disappearing into his mouth.

"I would say shortly before the sun broke the sky." 

Alastor looked out the window, the sun well into the sky now as he hummed. 

"Started with that jambalaya you had some of." 

He had been wanting a proper meal after gorging himself on venison the day before. Steven's head nodded along Connie looking rather surprised. After all she had only seen him when trapped and murderous and taunting them into attack on the hill. Both times he had been quick to lash out. This was odd for her. The music playing she realized was coming from him, a bouncy jazz number. He moved easily to the beat of it, relaxed and laid back. He was still smiling, though it wasn't sharp with ill intent. 

"Can you teach me?"

Connie's sudden exclamation caused all eyes to move to her. Garnet from her perch on the couch. Pearl who had just stepped from her room. 

"Teach you what my dear?"

Alastor found his gaze watching her as Connie looked towards her hands almost ashamed at her outburst. This brought a further curiosity as he made his way closer.

"To cook." 

Alastor was surprised the only other person who had even asked had been Niffty and that was more to expand her own menu. His body language changed then as he made his way to the table his microphone appearing in hand while his coat appeared on him once more perfectly buttoned. 

"So you want me to teach you how to cook?"

The words came with a thrum of power. It caused Steven to gasp slightly as Connie nodded her head even as Alastor seemed to straighten more. The energy pulsed through the air, a hum following it as he spun the cane offering his hand green energy pulsing into the air as he tipped forward his smile wide and predatory.

"It's a deal then?"

The question came with Garnet bolting upright, the fusion shimmering with the air even, Pearl seemed to be affected. Steven felt his stomach drop as Connie smiled her hand reaching out as Garnet called for her to stop.

"A deal."

The pulse of energy green and swirling danced around the two as their hands clasped in a shake. Pearl cried out as she coiled up on herself, Garnet glowing white before splitting apart into Ruby and Sapphire. The door to the gem's rooms slid open as Amethyst dragged herself out. 

"What's happening?"

She called her voice distorted before all four gems found themselves stabilizing again with a crackle. Alastor grinned wide as Connie cried out at the sudden pain in her shoulder blood seeping into her shirt in a carved mark. Steven moved right to her then his eyes moving to where Alastor was standing only to find him missing. His eyes darted around only to find the demon in the kitchen humming lightly, his jacket missing once more as he cooked like he never had made a deal. Steven looked back to Connie and her shoulder, the blood missing and she didn't even seem to be in pain anymore though she was still coiled up.

"What was that Alastor!"

Steven's hands slammed on the table as Pearl stood her weapon pulled from her gem as she entered a combat stance. Ruby and Sapphire swiftly fused back into Garnet as Alastor looked over his shoulder to Steven his grin wide.

"We simply made a deal."

Alastor's shadow wound around the deer then smiling wide, antlers branching out as he cackled before moving to watch Connie. Several times darting forward to watch her form. A pause at the table the shadow grinning wide as Connie flinched back.

"Oh leave her be, Connie we begin tomorrow morning."


	8. Meanwhile in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look to the other side.

Husk stood behind the bar slumped against it with a bottle in his hand as he sipped at the cheap booze enjoying the burn of it down his throat. He watched Charlie pace back and forth in the lobby worry and concern coming so strong from her that even Niffty seemed to notice it.

“Princess, you tryin’ to make rut in the floor?”

Another swallow of the booze as she stopped spinning. Husk wasn’t sober enough for this, maybe something stronger, though with Alastor still AWOL he needed to be careful with his supply.

“Alastor is dead and you don’t seem to care!”

Her words came with a wave at her hands as she stalked up to the counter sclera turning red as her horns began to peak out. Husk wasn’t impressed as he took another drink from his bottle. 

“Vox killed him, and you don’t care.” 

Husk simply stared taking another swig of the bottle offering a shrug. 

“He ain’t dead.” 

Husk stated as Vaggie made her way over to soothe and comfort Charlie. She glared at the cat as he stared back Charlie taking deep breaths to calm herself as she moved to pace again.

“How can you be so sure? Vox is gloating, he has been missing for over a week now, tell me Husk how can you be so sure?”

Charlie asked with tears gathering in her eyes. While she didn’t agree with Alastor on many fronts, he did help out in this place more than she thought. With more patrons the overlord’s presence stopped squabbles she couldn’t through fear alone, even now there were some testing the line, only Husk’s warning that he wasn’t dead keeping those few who toed the line from crossing it.

“I know Al, he ain’t dead, we couldn’t even find a body, or pieces of a body.”

Husk waved towards the front door. This bottle was getting close to empty, though there seemed to be an endless supply under the bar for him, though those he used to mix drinks seemed to come on a regular delivery. 

“But Husk, ho-”

Her words were cut off as the various deer skulls and other hunting trophies that had started filling the hotel with his presence, began to glow the nasal cavities and eye sockets aglow with the same eerie green color that appeared when Alastor made a deal. The shadows danced along the wall static crackling over the radio sitting by the bar dials turning as shadows seemed to grin wider and wider while the green light brightened and dimmed. It all ended with a sort of pop as Husk gave a chuckle.

“There you fucking go princess.”

He tossed the empty bottle into the trash bin, a new bottle in hand already opened and halfway to being empty by the time Charlie finished being slack jawed and suddenly slamming her hands on the bar as Husk’s ears shot up his mouth moving into a snarl. 

“Husk, the fuck was that?”

Husk raised a brow as he took another swig.

“That Princess, was Alastor making a deal, so where ever he is there was some idiot stupid enough to make a deal with him.”

Charlie looked at all the trophies a sigh as she flopped back knowing full well that Vaggie would catch her. The warmth of the embrace was nice as she shifted to wrap her arms around Vaggie. 

“Why isn’t he back yet then?”

Husk gave a shrug as Niffty darted into the room suddenly.

“Alastor is alive! Husk, should I make him some coffee, has he even come back yet, who do you think made the deal with him?”

Niffty spoke darting around the room dusting with far more energy then she had had for the past week, the strain of the unknown taking its toll even on her. A laugh bubbled from Husk in a sort of deprecating way. 

“No he ain’t back yet, whoever that poor sap is we’ll get to meet them eventually.”

Niffty grinned darting over to the bar leaping up onto a stool with a smile as she leaned on the counter eye half lidden. Husk moved to start mixing a drink for her as she hummed her feet kicking back and forth. 

“Do you think it’s a boy? Someone handsome?” 

Husk offered a shrug as he shook the contents together before pouring into a tall cocktail glass. A wedge of pineapple added to a glass and then a straw as he pushed it to Niffty.

“No idea, though I don’t think they’re a demon with that surge.”

Charlie came to sit at the bar then as well Vaggie joining on her other side the three women sitting beside each other. 

“Wait if it isn’t a demon does that mean he was ripped to the mortal realm?” 

Charlie asked worriedly. Alastor was strong, and if he went on a rampage up there, nothing could stop him. Her eyes moved to the walls watching a small frown on her features before noticing a new trophy. The skull still looked wet blood dripping down the snout, the antlers still covered in velvet, several other bones steadily appearing in an arrangement on the placard the skull was mounted too. 

“That’s new.”

She spoke pointing to the trophy Husk snorting.

“He didn’t even clean it properly.”

Vaggie scowled at the new trophy as blood dropped to the floor Niffty ignoring it in favor of drinking her drink. 

“That’s disgusting.” 

Charlie nodded along before a glass was placed before her Husk waving at it. Her eyes moved to Husk as he watched before placing one in front of Vaggie.

“Relax they’re both a Shirley Temple.”

Charlie gave a grateful smile as she took the drink sipping it as she hummed slightly Vaggie taking a drink of the virgin cocktail. 

“Why isn’t he back yet, if he isn’t dead.” 

Charlie asked her hands wrapped around the drink as she watched it, fingers lacing together worry starting to gnaw on her again.

“Relax princess, He probably found something to entertain him, or is waiting for the time limit to run out,” Husk froze suddenly ear’s sharply upright his right eye giving a light twitch, “I hope who ever summoned him put a fucking time limit, last time it took him weeks to come back on his own.”

Charlie groaned her head coming to rest on the bar top as the door opened and then closed with a slam. The click of heels on the tile as Angel sauntered into the lobby, his eyes moving to watch the four currently at the bar. 

“Did I miss a good time?” 

Angel dust asked making his way towards the bar Husk already moving through the motions to make him a drink. 

“Nah, princess here just realized Al ain’t dead.” 

Angel blinked leaning on the small portion of the bar by Niffty as the Cosmo was placed before him in the dainty margarita glass.

“No shit? Vox is goin’ ta be so fucking pissed when he realizes this, he and Val are ridin’ such a high right now.”

He took a drink, fingers coiling around the stem of the glass before he turned to rest two elbows on the bar top.

“So how did you find out that he ain’t dead?”  
“Voodoo bullshit.”  
“What Vaggie is sayin’ is he made a deal with someone.”

Angel looked to Vaggie, who glared back clearly off put by the entire event, then Husk before finishing his drink. 

“Well, I gotta go feed Nuggs and get cleaned up after work.”

Angel sauntered away with a wink to Husk who scowled deeper as the glass was plucked up to be cleaned as the spider demon left. A sigh finally passed from Charlie as she downed the rest of her drink placing the cup back on the counter before spinning in her seat. 

“I got to go take care of what I can while he is away then.”

Vaggie watched Charlie leave to head to her office while a frown worked over her features again finger tapping on the counter.

“I might actually stab that guy when he comes back.”

She hissed taking another drink as Niffty finished hers and darted off to clean the new trophy though she left the velvet where it was right no no need to possibly damage the skull. Husk gave a fond stare at the skull picking up his bottle to take another drink from it now that the bar seemed to be quieting down again. 

“Let me know if you do, I don’t want to be here.”

Vaggie growled low as Husk gave her a side eye while drinking more from his bottle. A heavy sigh as Niffty darted by this time with a mop as Vaggie finished her own drink.

“I’m going to help Charlie, Alastor usually does the financials.”

Husk only gave a grunt in acknowledgement as he drained the rest of the bottle. He had a good buzz now on going and should finish cleaning the glasses used before he started the next. His eyes moved to a calendar he kept out of sight behind the bar, dates crossed out with black X’s as he shifted frowning. Yeah black out drunk was a good plan. Then giving Alastor an earful when he got back, the clatter a bone dropping on the counter beside him earned a growl from the cat demon. 

“Fucking hell Alastor can’t just fuckin’ leave me alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filler, but sorta needed from this we are over half way done with this story.


	9. Now with 100% more stabbings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions answered, Connie reacts as a reasonable person with sword training does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still using archaic language I am sure, no new real warnings that aren't already covered in the tags.
> 
> Be safe, keep happy see you next week.

Steven was upset with him. Alastor was aware of this as he moved around the kitchen. The carved seal on Connie’s shoulder was unfortunately the clue they needed in order to have the breakthrough for who Alastor actually was. However no one could actually answer what Alastor took as payment. 

“Alastor, if I summoned you why do I not have more control over you?” 

Alastor hummed as he checked the largest pot having focused on cooking while everything else had been a hub of activity. Alastor shook his head taking steps to turn around and spread his arms wide.

“Because my dear boy, your accidently summoning means you failed to enact rules upon me.”

Alastor grinned leaning forward towards Steven, his head cocking to the side. Straightening out he spun again back to Steven looking over his shoulder grinning eyes aglow. 

“And that means I get to do whatever I wish, it’s been sometime since I was last here with no rules, even that lovely belle I helped had more rules then you.”

Alastor’s head tipped to watch Garnet as her fist slammed into the coffee table. 

“This isn’t a game Alastor.”

Static filtered into the air as he took several steps towards Garnet a few hairs falling loose from his ponytail.

“Oh believe me, this is to me.”

The static hiss spiked as the symbols breathed into life around him as his head tipped. 

“This is the most entertainment since starting the hotel, and believe me that place is ripe with it.”

Several steps as he made his way back to the stove humming happily as he produced a new pot. The sun setting marked it time to start on the rice so that food could be had. Once that was started several bowls where conjured into existence a thick stew ladled into them as he set one before Steven and Connie though Connie did flinch back causing his grin to widen a fraction before making himself a bowl. Leaning against the counter Alastor took a bite of his food and the static fading as a light airy tune started. 

Steven pushed it around for a moment before taking a bite, the heavy flavor of it settling on his tongue before giving way to a medley of subtle flavors. By the time Steven had finally taken a full bite Alastor was already getting a second helping, he was drinking from the bowl chewing each chunk of vegetable or meat as they poured into his mouth from the bowl thoughtfully. Connie kept pushing it around before Steven motioned for her to eat. The first bite of it and Connie suddenly found herself ravenous. The bowl empty far fasters then Steven’s but still slower then Alastor’s.

“Why am I still hungry?”

Her eyes were watching Alastor his grin smug as he helped himself to yet another serving. The stew was almost empty as he drank from the bowl, his eyes simply watching Connie.

“That is because my dear, I am a demon of gluttony, always hungry, always starved,” his hand waved over his too thin form, Steven recalling when he had seen it without clothes prominent ribs able to count each vertebra, “always wanting more.”

The stew was finished as Connie processed the words and snapped, the used and empty dishes disappearing to the sink. A check on the rice as Alastor hummed lightly Connie watching as she tapped the tabletop.

“So I am still hungry then because I am feeling your hunger?”

Alastor grinned wide and feral as he pulled the massive pot forward tapping it. How to explain this so she could understand.

“You are starved because I am draining energy from you, setting the seal, once it is fully settled you will no longer be starving.”

Humans were interesting like that the seals settled no longer providing raw energy, demons those he had carved his seal on never stopped leaking it until the deal was complete. For some that was decades of work. Connie looked alarmed at this revelation, her eyes growing wide as she stood rapidly stumbling over the chair. 

“How long!?”

The sudden outburst caused the song to gather static as Alastor watched his eyes tracing over her body though there was no desire of any type in his eyes. 

“At your age, perhaps a day or three.” 

Really it took some months, or years for the seal to settle. She was young enough, still a child by some human standards. Yes a day might be all it takes. Alastor turned his attention back to the stove to check the rice. 

“Connie!”

The multiple voices calling her name was the only warning Alastor got before he felt the sword stab through his back.it slid so cleanly into his body right through the sixth and seventh rib and his liver. Alastor stood still, thick black blood coating the blade more slowly bubbling around the blade. His eyes wide, smile forced wide as his fingers touched the blade gently, as if it would bite him. It stung, nothing that would be life threatening. Then started the slight tingle followed by a searing pain. Connie herself staggered back leaving the sword embedded in his body. The stream of static pitched as Alastor coiled forward sinking slowly down to his knees the thick blood dripping down the blade and splattering on the floor. 

Steven’s fingers wrapped around her shoulder, his shield already out as he curled protectively around Connie. Alastor’s neck cracked when his head rapidly spun to watch them. The faint tremble that ran over his form came with an unholy screech then. The shadow seemed to curl and coil around Alastor forming a three dimensional form. The antlers spread wide, the smile curling harshly before darting to watch Alastor with concern. The shadowy hand reached out gently touching the blade, the deer jerking away from it.

“Alastor,” the eyes snapped only to Steven, the same black blood bubbling from his mouth, “I have to remove the blade from you, it will hurt. I can also heal it after if you are okay with it.”

Alastor didn’t make any move as Steven stepped forward, Garnet stalking across the room while Steven’s fingers wound around the hilt. 

“Ready?”

An almost minute movement of a nod as Alastor stayed still his head turning back to lean against the counter. The shadows fingers coiled around Steven’s wrist as Garnet paused, simply watching the shadow as if it was more dangerous than the demon leaning his head against the cabinet. Steven pulled the blade free the harsh feedback echoing from Alastor. The demon jerked forward as the blade left his body, his head slamming hard into the cabinet. The sudden gush of the black blood caused Steven to flinch before he moved.

“I’m going to heal you know.”

Alastor's hand rose to this, his head shaking as he straightened himself while the burn faded. 

“You don’t have to, my boy.” 

Alastor's hand was searching for a moment before the Shadow darted up, trying to see what Alastor was looking for only for the hand to come up empty repeatedly.

“I will heal on my own, though Connie my dear,” his head looked to her spinning unnaturally as he watched her eyes flicking to dials, “never do that again.”

Steven watched his hand moving wanting to heal the damage, the shadow hissing low as it coiled around Alastor who was still settled against the counter. 

“Steven I brought Peridot,” Pearl’s voice cut through the air, the static hiss taking a higher pitch as Garnet made her way to the door, “as well as Bismuth to fix the wall again.”

Alastor pulled himself up then the shadow coiling around him offering support and comfort as well as a harsh chill to the burn of the wound. 

A new bowl as Pearl looked over the scene, blood still bubbling from Alastor as he moved drops of blood splattering on the floor while Steven worriedly watched him. Garnet’s hand on Pearl’s shoulder caused her eyes to moved to the fusion as she waved her way out just as Peridot burst into the scene. 

“Steven! 

The green gem burst into the house before stopping as she saw Alastor at the stove fingers shoveling food into his mouth. Steven held Connie who looked far to pale her sword in his hand as she hid her face against Steven’s chest.

“What’s going on.” 

Alastor’s gaze swept to her, his head tipping as he chewed thoughtfully on the food in his mouth. Alastor’s hand covered in the gumbo a few vegetables stuck on his claws. Peridot watched the red clad demon, her gaze unimpressed.

“You found a gem who eats like Amethyst?”

The harsh feedback of the statement as Steven moved. 

“He’s not a gem, and Peridot now is not a good time.”

Steven stood between the short green gem and Alastor as he dipped his hand into the gumbo again. 

“My boy, you may heal me now.”

Steven darted forward then his fingers hovering over Alastor. 

“Okay, I am going to touch you now, it might be a bit cold though.”

Alastor gave a nod his eyes watching the food before cleaning his hand from the gumbo with his tongue. Steven sighed softly, licking his fingers before pressing them to the wound. Warmth bubbled over the wound as the skin knitted back together Alastor tensing under the soft touch as his now clean hand pressed to the counter.

“All done.” 

Steven spoke quickly backing off to give Alastor space his eyes danced down to the ruined dress shirt. Disgust crossed his features as he made his way to the sink before washing his hands. 

“Did you want me to get you a shirt?”

The clean was heavily implied as Alastor gave nod of his head. 

“That would be appreciated my boy, would you like some gumbo?”  
“No thank you.”

Steven gave a small smile before moving from the room making an attempt to take her with him she gave a shaky smile before taking a deep breath. 

“Alastor.”

The deer’s ears swiveled slightly towards Connie though he didn’t look at her as she shifted nervous Peridot watching all this with a frown. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have stabbed you.”

Peridot started at this, her eyes snapping to Connie whose arms were wound around her body. Her eyes danced between the two as Garnet made her way over her hand coming to rest on Peridot’s shoulder a single finger held over her mouth telling the small gem to keep quiet.

“It was a very poor decision on your part my dear.”

Connie shifted as she nodded her head. 

“I was angry, and I didn’t like how you looked at me either.”

Alastor only hummed at this as he took a bite of the food before him almost entirely ignoring Connie. He took another bite seemingly swallowing it without actually chewing at as he finally turned to look at Connie. Several steps forward as Alastor’s claws moved to raise her face to look up at him, his eyes glowing softly before his hand moved to cup her chin claws pressing against the skin.

“My dear, the only reason you are alive right now is that I want my payment,” His hand moved to her throat, the fear on her features was truly something delectable, “So I am willing to ignore your having stabbed me and still hold up my end of the deal.”

His claws before to the corners of her mouth, his grin stretching. 

“So smile and do not do it again.” 

Connie nodded rapidly the moment Alastor moved away Garnet scowling as she moved forward to hug Connie. Peridot let her gaze sweep back to Alastor concentration on her face as he resumed eating the meal. His free hand moved to the ponytail now mostly loose to pull the hair hand from it taking the time to place it around his wrist the skin as black as the gloves he was wearing. 

“This is interesting, as a gem you should have poofed when connie stabbed you however if you were a person your blood wouldn’t be black.” 

Peridot began as she moved forward Alastor’s eyes moving to the green gem as she moved his head turning to watch her while his body continued to face forward as he made himself another portion of gumbo to eat though his stomach rolled at the thought of more food.

“The way you move seems like a detriment to your body, and you give the same feedback noises as that primitive earth music device.” 

Alastor’s smile spread further as Peridot paused, Garnet frowning her hand petting through Connie’s hair.

“However, you look like that four legged creature that Steven has told me is called a deer, they are pesky and eat our crops.” 

Peridot paused pacing back and forth as Alastor simply stared his gaze following her. 

“What exactly are you? Are you like a corrupted gem, who lose themselves and their ability to think as they become more bestial? No that couldn’t be unless humans themselves can become corrupt and if that was the case Steven would have likely already had this phenomenon happen to him.”

The sudden laugh track that echoed as Alastor’s body turned around so that it was properly facing Peridot. 

“You are an entertaining little creature aren’t you my dear.” 

Alastor chuckled as he moved watching as Peridot stared back as Alastor spun slowly for her to take in. 

“These corrupted gems, you said they are like you only losing a portion of themselves?” 

The gem nodded as Alastor hummed his eyes closing in though before they snapped open his fingers snapping though just to snap nothing else.

“Then my dear, I would be a corrupted human, more common than you think if you know where to look.” 

Peridot stared before suddenly nodding her head a tablet flew to her hand from across the room as she began to type Alastor frowning as he watched this before his gaze drifted to a slate colored gem though his eyes watched the rainbow colored hair. Steven appeared in his field of vision as he blinked while holding a shirt. 

“This is the smallest one I own.” 

Alastor nodded his gaze moving to watch that gem. Steven followed his gaze, a brow raising before simply turning to watch Alastor.

“Are you interested in Bismuth?”

Steven asked Alastor blinking. He only offered a shrug before waving to the stove. 

“Help yourself to the leftovers. I seemed to have lost my appetite.”

Steven frowned as Alastor disappeared up the stairs to Steven’s room Steven making his way to Connie and Garnet. Connie pressing herself into his arms was met with them winding around her eyes closing as he let himself relax. It was busy and noisy and at that moment he wouldn’t have changed anything, even if there was a psychopathic demon in his room changing shirts.


	10. Face my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finally vents, he's had a pretty bad couple of days after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I posting this at oh Fuck early in the morning? cause I was also posting smut. entirely unrelated to this. 
> 
> New tags have appeared, and for those who don't read those.
> 
> TW:  
> Underage drinking.

Alastor spent the rest of that day quiet and watching them interact with each other. His coat had come back on and only a small peek of the pink shirt he now wore was visibly contradictory to the red of his palette. Garnet didn’t remove her eyes from him and as the time progressed and night came everyone eventually split up again leaving Alastor alone in the room. The soft music hit a sour note suddenly when the door opened again after several moments of quiet Steven coming to rest on the couch beside Alastor.

Steven looked more haggard then he had been that morning his gaze watching Alastor. Steven leaned back after some time, eyes simply closing as he took a deep breath as if settling something. 

“Alastor, I need to get better instead of just rolling with everything, like.”

Steven ran his hands over his face as he sorted his words Alastor only giving a long blink.

“Your amoral, kinda, no you are really a dick and this is kinda bad for my entire mental health.”

Alastor blinked at the words, his smile spreading further. Steven heaved a sigh as he pressed his hands over his eyes. He let his hands flop down to the couch the faint pop before soothing music began to play.

“So you kinda got to stop that voodoo shit, the threats, everything.” 

Hands flopped onto the couch as Steven looked to Alastor the faint red glow of his eyes as he simply sat there ever smiling ever still. 

“You really are like Charlotte only,” Alastor shifted his gaze watching Steven, “something has broken you, and I wonder what that was.”

Alastor let himself lean back on the couch, his legs coiling and under himself, his gaze watching Steven as he took a deep breath letting it out with a heavy shudder to his body.

“Years of being held to expectation too high for me to physically achieve, a mother who ran away from a war she started, by faking her death making it impossible for Pearl to talk about it initially and Garnet couldn’t even ask a question, having grown up being expected to fill her shoes.”

Steven paused at that watching as Alastors smile shrunk to basically nothing before he cleared his own throat. 

“Spending the last three years of my life trying to right her wrong, finishing the war she started tearing down the entire societal hierarchy of a species I am only half of, killing a friend then bringing him back, stranding him in space,” Steven shook as he took another shuddering breath his hand waving through the air. “Starting the process of recovery from this only to have it all shattered again by another person my mother hurt almost irreparably. Finding someone she had hurt irreparably, then having the crashing realization that I would never be held accountable for my actions if I could fix them.” 

The choked sob that left Steven then caused Alastor to flinch back as the static hissed louder before the music seemed to drift into a far softer classical piece. Steven rested his arm over his eyes with each desperate sob that seemed to fall from him. Legs uncurled as Alastor stood from the couch, his shoes clicking on the floor while he made his way into the kitchen. He didn’t know how to deal with people who had strong influxes of emotion, so he did what his mother used to when they had the supplies. Let Steven cry himself out while he worked. 

“They just expected me to fix everything!”

A pink glow brought back Alastor’s attention, his shadow shrinking back at it before jumping to coil around Alastor again shadowy claws digging into the deer’s shoulders. This didn’t stop his motions in the kitchen. Knife cutting through a thick bar of chocolate into chunks, shards, and slivers. The milk on the stove while the milk was heated. Once it reached the warmth he was looking for, almost boiling the chocolate was added and mixed together until it was a single homogenous mixture. A snap of his fingers and an unmarked bottle appeared in his hand and was also added to the cocoa before he let it disappear. The glow had faded by the time Alastor made his way back to the couch.

“Steven.” 

The tear blurred eyes opened looking to Alastor who simply held out a cup. Steven’s hand reached out as Alastor took the spot he had been seated before as Steven sniffled before taking a sip of the drink. The warmth of the chocolate exploded over his tongue followed by a strong peppermint flavor across his tongue followed by more warmth. Steven coughed as Alastor settled himself again, legs tucked under himself book in his lap to read while Steven had his drink.

“Alastor, what’s in this?”

The radio demon hummed lightly opening the book to the current page he had left off.

“Chocolate, milk, peppermint schnapps.” 

Steven almost threw the cup from himself then, he wasn’t old enough to drink yet, his gaze dropped to the drink though the rich chocolate mixture was soothing, and perhaps the nicest gesture that Alastor had done in his time here. Another drink from the cup as Steven made himself more comfortable. The silence of the room was only filled by the music that Alastor always broadcast, if it wasn’t full static. It was quiet, it was calm and perhaps for the first time in a while, with a demon who had hurt those he loves, lashed out and tried to eat him Steven found himself relaxing without the weight of any expectation. 

“It will take a few days to gather everything but I can head back to where I belong, there is someone there probably thinking I am dead after all.”

Steven sniffled lightly at the words Alastor still pointedly reading his book though he hadn’t turned a page since his statement. Another drink from the cup as Steven shifted to be sitting up more instead of comfortably slumped.

“Hey, do you think I will go down there, because of my mom?”

Alastor blinked at this, the page turned slowly with the question as if Alastor hadn’t expected the conversation to even continue after Steven’s response.

“Steven, your mistakes are your own your mother has no part of them, just as her mistakes are hers.”

Steven squirmed when Alastor gave him a pointed look before Steven’s head tipped back. 

“Gems don’t die, they just reform, unless they get shattered, but even that can be fixed.”  
“You are speaking from experience?”

Steven nodded his head draining the rest of the cup holding it out to Alastor. 

“Can I get more please?”

A snap and the cup was full once more though this time a peppermint stick was sitting in it. His hand moved then lifting his shirt showing the pink gem embedded in his body.

“This was my mom’s gem, I’m me, I worked that out but, can she affect me?”

Alastor watched the gem. He knew Steven had flesh he had shredded into it taken a chunk out. Yet he had the same gem that Pearl and Garnet had, every gem it seemed. 

“Why not remove it?”

Steven tensed at this, his hand moving over his gem to hide it from sight again without dropping his shirt a frown crossing his features.

“Had that happened it wasn’t pleasant, I need it to be healthy it seems.”

Alastor’s smile crumbled to a smaller state as he shifted. His gaze swept over the room quiet without anyone really watching him or Steven.

“Well if you do, I am sure you would make Charlotte’s dream come true about getting a demon to heaven.”

Steven’s gaze drifted to Alastor the demon looking away making it a point to stare at the building material around the now covered hole in the wall. The small smile that crossed Steven’s face as he let himself relax again and take another drink from the cocoa while he tugged his shirt back down and into place. This was actually pleasant.

“This doesn’t change my first statement.”

A laugh track echoed out followed by laughter bubbling from Alastor.

“I never claimed to be a good person, my boy.”

Steven let out his own laugh feeling a bit lighter. He stood draining the cup and making his way to the kitchen to rinse it out. His gaze drifted back to Alastor sitting on the couch his eyes half lidded the red glowing lightly as Steven sighed softly.

“Do you even sleep?”

Alastor blinked at the question, his smile spreading.

“Of course, I just spent a week asleep and have too much to do, I don’t even want to think of all the paperwork I will have to do.”

Alastor hummed this, his microphone appearing in hand as he tapped it a few times. The harsh static that echoed from it as the microphone glared back with a single eye. A higher pitched feedback as the eye closed again before Alastor cleared his throat.

"Husker, can you hear me Husker?" 

Steven blinked as Alastor watched the microphone before crashing noises came from the radio demon, Alastor's smile growing.

"Fucking heavens Al!"

Steven frowned at the harsh voice broadcast from the demon himself as he came to sit on the couch again fascinated.

"I have had the most interesting couple of days my dear Husker!"

Alastor stood again, the microphone moving after him as Steven watched him begin to pace the living room.

"You fuckin' call me at, 10 am? Ten in the lucifer damned morning to tell me about your day?"

Steven found laughter bubbling up as Alastor looked at him with a grin.

"Well it is night time for me, so yes, did you know there are sentient rocks on earth?"  
"Al, the fuck do you mean? Also who the heaven did you make a deal with."

Alastor was pacing as he listened to Husk his head tipping.

"Do you actually want to know Husker?"  
"No, let me get some coffee if I have to listen I need it."

There was an audible pop as Alastor hummed and tipped back and forth Steven watching. He stretched out settling himself more comfortably to simply listen.

"Alright I'm back."

The thump of a cup as Alastor scooped up the microphone. From there Alastor launched into the retelling of his time up here how he spent a week sleeping off the fight, about these strange gem creatures that simply lost their physical form for a few hours before reforming like nothing ever happened. The mauve gem who was actually two gems and could see the future. Of how everything was too hot. How he hadn't had venison this fresh in ages. 

"Alastor!"

Niffty's bright voice caused a small amount of feedback as Alastor made a soft shushing noise, Steven having fallen asleep during the retelling.

"Ah Niffty darling, I need you to prepare some things for me I am planning on returning in a few days time."

The energetic woman gave a bubbly laugh.

" Like?"

"If you would be so kind as to prevent letting Charlie handle anything financial, as well as restocking the inkwells in my office."

A snap of his fingers a blanket fluttering softly over Steven before Alastor stepped form the house listening as Niffty giggled. 

“She’s already trying that, but I can take them back, I will also get everything else set up.”

Alastor hummed and nodded along as he leaned on the railing, his eyes watching the lights of the town glittering on the sea though as time passed they slowly turned off leaving only the stars.

“You two would enjoy this view.”

The soft words caused a grunt to fall from Husk as the sound of glass tapped on a counter. Alastor was already down the stairs walking on the now cold sand. 

“Stars littering the sky, dark as my shadow, the full moon bathing the sand in its white light, the tang of the salt in the air all brought together by the soft sound of the water lapping at the shore erasing from it any sign of those who might have crossed.”  
“Al, sounds like you are trying to write a bad romance novel.”  
“Oh hush Husk.”

Alastor chuckled as he paused well away from the water, his eyes half lidded, no longer glowing as he watched it all. His smile, soft and relaxed.

“For having been ripped out of the middle of a battle, I can’t say this has been an unfortunate circumstance.”

Husk hummed at this before the click of heels on tile echoed out. 

“Husky, make me a drink?” 

Angel’s voice purred out as Alastor sighed.

“You really have no decency do you Angel Dust.”

The scream and scrambling of something falling to the floor caused Husk to burst into laughter Alastor chuckling along. 

“Holy shit, you really are alive.”

Alastor’s laugh track echoed through the air as he nodded his head though no one could see.

“Alive and well, in fact I have never been better, the grounds for hunting are far more interesting, much more venison.”

The heels clicked on the tile again as Alastor’s head tipped before his gaze turned watching someone approach him. 

“Well I must go now, I have a guest.”

Whines of no from Niffty, Husk mustering good riddance and Angel’s whine for him to stay where cut off with a spin of the mike before it vanished into his shadows. 

“To what do I owe you the pleasure Garnet?”

Alastor’s smile was wide again his eyes taking on a glow as he watched the gem come to a stop beside him.

“Tell me what you are planning.”

Alastor hummed as he stood watching the water.

“I really don’t know what you mean my dears.”

Garnet scowled as she crossed her arms, still not looking at the deer.

“You have been quiet since you changed your shirt.”

Alastor let his gaze drift to the edge of the horizon, his eyes fixating there.

“Is it illegal now for a man to think my dears?”  
“Only when it’s you.”

The laugh track that bubbled out caused Garnet to actually look towards the demon who still didn’t even respond to her looking at him. 

“I am simply making preparation to make my way home.”  
Garnet didn’t believe that as she turned away from the beach. 

“Talk to me about who you were speaking with.”  
“Colleagues.” 

Alastor only gave a feral grin as he turned to make his way back towards the house his back straight. Garnet’s hand darted out then taking the edge of his jacket in hand before yanking back causing him to spread his hands to keep balance. His eyes shot to her flickering to radio dials, his microphone appeared in hand however before it swung he found himself on his back sharp static blossoming as he watched the sky for several moment’s unmoving. Garnet settled into the sand behind him as the static fizzled then just silence hung in the air.

“Listen, Alastor, we will never get along however Steven wants to see the best in you and I will tolerate you for now.” 

An ear flicked when something brushed it, his microphone still in hand. Alastor’s gaze fixed pointedly at the sky.

“Well dears, if it makes you feel better I am relatively fond of him, he has given my wonderful ideas for my next broadcast.” 

“I don’t want to know.”


	11. Cooking with Alastor: breakfast edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard you like cliff hangers, so I got you some cliffs to hang on. 
> 
> As always be safe be happy, no new warnings in this. this sheep out.

Steven blinked awake the next morning to Connie tucking the thin blanket over himself more tightly around him.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

She smiled as Steven smiled softly to her sitting upright though he didn’t recognize the blanket over him. A sniff of the fabric met him with the iron tang of blood and the earthy rot of a swamp. Steven almost gagged at the smell, his gaze drifting around the room.

“Have you seen Alastor?”

Steven frowned at this, his gaze sweeping the room before. He recalled having seen the demon pacing the living room hands waving as he spoke over his microphone to someone else much like a phone the events told and embellished more for Steven then the person on the other end who snarked and back talked the entire time, though Steven had seen Alastor only that relaxed while he had been cooking. 

“Not since last night.”

Steven moved from the couch to look around the home, the kitchen was clean, Alastor’s book still resting on the couch where he had left it. Connie looked around as well Steven patting his face as he moved to get dressed for the day Connie stepping outside. The sand was still undisturbed and the entire stretch was quiet. Steven appeared by her side a few moments later, his eyes watching her with a small dopey smile as she looked to him. 

“Steven.”

Connie grinned back as Steven held out his hand the two of them just dancing around the deck laughter bubbling from the two of them. It was simple just interacting as they spun and danced around the deck. The bright light of fusion enveloped the two of them, their laughter hiding the sound of footsteps. Stevonnie laughed, arms wound around themselves as they rocked before blinking as the cleared throat. 

“That was interesting.”

Stevonnie watched the red clad demon, their eyes wide as a hand waved.

“Hey Alastor.” 

The fusion waved as Alastor blinked head, his tipping before letting his eyes close as if taking something in. 

“That is rather interesting.” 

His mouth opened to say something before it closed again a thick swallow as he stared at the fusion before making his way into the house.

“You might want to break apart, you are unsettling the seal.”

Alastor spoke, though his eyes seemed to glow brightly even in the bright morning sun. The fusion split apart Steven rushed forward into the home Alastor unpacking the plastic bag his eyes fixed ahead.

“Al?”

Watching the demon stiffen caused Steven to sigh as Connie made her own way back in.

“Yes, my boy?” 

Alastor’s head turned, watching him, the eyes glowing softly, his grip on a package of flour tightly. 

“Are you okay?” 

Alastor blinked at the question, his gaze drifting form Steven to Connie and then back.

“My boy, the seal is still currently draining energy, when you two became one.”

Alastor paused his mind looking for the words as Connie made her way over hair pulled back with her hands before fluffing around her face again.

“A flux of energy occurred that made me want to devour you.”

Steven paled moving before Connie, Alastor grinning wide before returning to unpacking the bag before him. 

“I see.” 

Steven took a breath before making his way to settling on a chair by the table. Connie for her part also took a deep breath keeping a good distance from Alastor as he moved setting up the kitchen his fingers snapping whenever something was needed but wasn’t in the home. A few steps and he shed the jacked, a white dress shirt underneath it. His hair was then pulled back, the hair band appearing once more the glow gradually fading from his eyes. 

“Well Connie my dear, I had to actively recall breakfast foods.” 

He waved to the various ingredients. 

“Also you are not fireproof.”

Connie blinked as this as Alastor turned on the stove neatly folding up his sleeves. He moved around the kitchen, having her follow along with steps as he stepped back. His gaze watched her as she moved through the motions food swiftly compiling though there was a pan in the back that only he tended to. Close to an hour had passed by the time everything was finished, johnny cakes as well as bacon and a scramble of eggs with bell peppers, mushrooms and cheese. Connie though watched as he occasionally tasted and stirred the pan he was working on himself. 

“What is that?”

Alastor only watched her, his smile spread wider. Another taste before he nodded his head at it. 

“Are you sure you want to know?”

His hand waved towards the table and the food on it.

“Go eat, I will eat as well, I just need something with more to it.” 

Connie nodded her head settling at the table, Steven was already starting. It was nice in a way, eventually Alastor also settled at the table gathering together food and the single boat that he kept far from the two at the table besides him. The various flavors caused the two to gush softly Connie surprised at it all though as she watched the dark red sauce drizzle over the meal.

“You don’t want to know Connie.” 

Alastor spoke before tucking into the meal with a fork and knife proper in his way of eating. Steven and Connie blinked at this before the two laughed lightly at each other. The meal was pleasant the sauce Alastor wouldn’t share always drizzled over his food, sometimes more added to certain portions. The last of it disappeared down Alastor’s throat well after Connie and Steven had finished the two starting on the dishes while Alastor finished up.

“So what was it?”

Connie asked as Alastor placed the boat in the soap filled sink. 

“A blood sauce.” 

He wouldn’t clarify what type of blood, Steven seeming more queasy at the thought of it, Connie mildly interested in the sauce and what type of meals it was actually meant to go with. He made his way along cleaning up the bags of food that were empty tossing them out as he tugged his coat back into place before his ear seemed to curl with a noise neither of them could hear. A few steps his microphone appeared before high pitched static caused Steven and Connie to flinch. Alastor stared at it, his fingers on his free hand seemed to be turning dials as he watched before humming. The microphone disappeared with the noise as Connie and Steven looked over.

“What was that?”

Steven questioned his fingers clutched tight around a plate.

“Someone tried to take one of my towers.”

Alastor let his hand drop before turning to watch Steven. 

“Connie my dear, I hope you don’t mind me giving only one lesson, or did you want more?”

Connie wished she had her sword at the dark smile on Alastor’s face, his poster ridged different from his relaxed position before while he was teaching her to cook. His fingers moved as he pulled a radio from his shadows. It was small and had a delicate deer cut from the wood over the mesh speaker. He held it out to Connie, his grin spreading wide. 

“This dear will let me speak to you, and you with me, call me whenever you happen to have a cooking question, though I can not always respond rapidly as I have duties to attend to.”

Steven watched as Alastor’s fingers moved, ripping the hair band from his hair without unwinding it. The few stray hairs remained tied to the band as it vanished. Fingers ran through the hair to settle it properly before Alastor looked over his shoulder towards Steven and Connie. Connie’s thumb ran over the radio in her hands as Steven moved swiftly, his arms winding around Alastor’s too thin waist, his face pressing to his back. The ridged demon went still before humming softly.

“You’re still a dick.”

Steven breathed into the coat, the smile going softer on Alastor’s face. Connie just stared at the two. Alastor shifting enough to comfortably pat the top of Steven’s head, his face now in his side.

“I won't be going just yet my boy, I need to go and fuel up more.”

Steven let go as he watched the demon walk from the home humming a tune under his breath. Connie made her way over her eyes searching Steven’s for a moment. 

“I don’t think I have ever heard you swear before.” 

She spoke softly Steven laughing lightly, his head nodding. 

“I’m not fond of it but sometimes it’s the only way to describe something.”

Connie watched her fingers lacing with Steven’s as he hummed. 

“He is kind of a dick.”

Steven giggled at Connie swearing before the two burst into laughter leaning against each other to stay upright. Garnet stepped into the room, her gaze sweeping to the two teenagers as they fell to the floor with more bubbling laughter. 

“Where is Alastor?”

The fusion asked as Steven let out a few more giggles, Connie moving to whisper something in his ear both bursting into another bubble of laughter before Steven made a walking motion with his hand on the floor. Garnet nodded her head, her gaze moving out the front door. 

The sky was ablaze with the sunset by the time Alastor appeared again. His entire body seemed to be vibrating as he sauntered along the beach pausing as he noticed a giant blue woman. His gaze drifted up as he took note of Steven speaking with her while she sat in the sand a bright pink blur bouncing around her. His own back was straight and the gnawing hunger was easily ignorable now, the bear had been a surprise but it had joined the rank of those who had come before it. 

“Alastor!” 

Steven slid down the railing making his way to the demon who’s smile stretched further. 

“This is Blue Diamond, she is kinda like my aunt.” 

Alastor looked his gaze sweeping over Blue as he hummed along. His gaze swept that bright blur of pink again though it seemed to settle at the base of the stairs watching Alastor. He was far more focused on The large blue woman, his head tipping as she stared at him. Droopy blue eyes fixed on duotone red. 

“A pleasure to meet you. Alastor is my name. I must say I am fond of your work.”

The hiss of static as his head tipped dials flicking to his eyes even if everything screamed that she was as powerful if not more then Steven. Her expression which had been pleasant beforehand morphed to concern her eyes darting to look to Steven as Alastor remained still his gaze drifting to the pink gem again. 

“However, I do not want you near me.”

The eyes flicked back as the pink gem burst into laughter suddenly her gaze drifting up to Blue Diamond then to Steven. She rolled before moving to coil around Steven, bouncing excitedly. 

“Where did you find him Steven? I like him, I haven't seen anyone talk to a diamond like that since you liberated us.”

Blue adjusted her legs then folded them to the side as Alastor’s head finally moved to match where his eyes were before. Blue didn’t know where this man had come from, however Steven seemed almost oddly relaxed around him, very different from how he acted around anyone else who could potentially hurt him. Steven was laughing though as he moved with Spinal the two twisting around and mock dancing with the gem.

“Spinel, you can calm down, he just kinda appeared one day.”

Laughter bubbled from Alastor at this followed along with his laugh track though it fizzled out in static as he spun his microphone into existence once more seeming to fiddle with invisible dials. 

“Really Vox, if the first seven attempts didn’t work.”

The mutter came with his ear turning slightly as he let his hand drop after some time. Blue Diamond watched this man, her small smile turning into a frown. She didn’t trust this red clad man, his near monotone pallet reminded her of a gem, the way the shadows clung to him, things appearing and disappearing in his hands, those ears turning with hidden sounds. Everything screamed that he wasn’t safe, that Steven was in danger.

"Steven."

Blue didn't know what to say as three sets of eyes looked to her. Magenta, duotone red and black. Blue cleared her throat as she shifted to stand fully before crouching low to offer her hand to Steven. She hoped her expression was compelling enough to get him into her hand. Steven stepped onto it, easily raised up his gaze watching Blue as she slowly walked her way to the water obviously having a hushed. Spinel moving closer to Alastor then her gaze fixed on him as she stretched to look around him.

“So what kind of gem are you?”

She asked her form curling wide around him like a spring Alastor watching this with mild amusement, his smile still wide as he watched her slowly moving to see the way her body stretched and twisted.

“You are a curious creature aren’t you.” 

She didn’t have that off veneer of softness some of the other gems had, the delicate looking appearance of Pearl, the small dainty form of Sapphire for the brief moment he had seen the small gem. Spinel laughed though as she righted herself, imitating Alastor’s straight backed appearance, her head tipping like his.

“However my dear, I am no gem, my mother would adore all these people calling me one.”

Spinel hummed as she watched him, magenta locked with red. She noticed as his ear twitched his fingers spinning the mic as he turned away from her looking towards the home, the minute movements of his ears hearing what she couldn’t. His fingers were working through the air again as if there was something before him, though this time the audible feedback and pop caused his grin to go slightly feral as he harshly stabbed the microphone into the sand to hold it a second hand joining the first his eyes drifting closed.

He had far too many subtle changes Spinel decided as he stood there fingers hovering in the air before him. His ears twitching and turning listening to sounds she couldn’t hear. Both were startled by Steven dropping into the sand beside them light as a feature causing high whined feedback that quickly warbled into a crackle then simply faded.

“My boy, It seems I must really head out soon.”

Steven nodded his head along watching as Alastor didn’t move from his position, eyes thinly slitted glowing solid red the static that always hovered around him almost suffocating now. Steven watched as his fingers seemed to move rapidly through the air turning dials flicking switches to something only he could see. 

“Vox is getting overzealous with his attempts at my towers, it seems I will need to beat him back soon, or at least show him I am Alive.”

Spinel looked between the two as Steven watched Alastor far more closely then he usually did. The stiff posture wasn’t from being uneasy, Steven realized but the preparation for a battle that would likely be hard fought. Steven’s mind jumped back to when he had first seen Alastor. Clothing unkempt, hair wild coated in blood, both his own and a strange rainbow like one. The deep lacerations that had cut through his form the chunk of his side missing. That day Steven hadn’t known that the black tar like substance had been Alastor’s blood. He had learned this when Connie stabbed him, how cleanly her sword had run through the demon, how he hardly seemed to flinch at the pain. 

“Is Vox who you were fighting when you first appeared?”

The question caused Alastor to pause before nodding. 

“He was, well I suppose ‘is’ is more proper.”

Steven frowned at this before simply holding out his hand to Alastor the radio demon blinking at it, his smile curling.

“No deals, just a good old fashion hand shake wishing you the best in your fight.”

Laughter bubbled from Alastor, the studio audience laughing along as Alastor’s shadow danced around Steven on the ground as Alastor offered a smile, small and genuine smile. Steven found himself grinning wide in exchange as their hand clasped in the shake. The resulting shock wave knocked even Blue Diamond from her feet.


	12. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter, then there will be little one shots for the series as they pop into my head. there are two time lines in my head for it. 
> 
> Anywho have fun be safe, buy gold.  
> this sheep is out.

Something was wrong. Alastor no Steven, Both? Their gaze drifted around for a moment, everything too tall? Short? Wide? Warm? One hand moved then a second, third, fourth? Hands, arms, Panic. A step back, but too many feet, memories, crashing, a screech of heavy static, too much, too little.

“Steven?”

Eyes snapped to Spinel, she was far too tiny, before another bright glow bubbled out the newly created fusion. Suddenly it seemed to twist, falling upon itself then split slingshotting the two parts of it across the beach. Steven found himself caught on one of Blue Diamond's hands, eyes far too wide as he took shuddering breath after breath, his hands scrambling as he pressed himself harder into her hand. Alastor rolled along the sand simply laying still though the heavy buzz echoed still from his body. Spinel’s own eyes were wide just as the front door slammed open Garnet’s hands loudly clapping on the wood railing. 

“Steven!” 

Steven’s eyes snapped up to Garnet, his stomach rolling suddenly at Blue Diamond’s touch as he jerked himself away the sand was suddenly too much, the sun was too much. Steven could still taste the static on his tongue. Steven’s eyes snapped back to Alastor who still hadn’t moved though the buzz was gone, and it took Steven a moment to realize that the air was quiet of Alastor’s constant noise. There was no static, there was no humming or music, it was just quiet. The sound of the ocean lapping at the beach was all there was. Steven scrambled then making his way towards the demon. 

Once he approached Steven stopped Garnet rushing down to meet him when she though he was rushing towards Spinel only to watch as Spinel held out her hand. 

“Garnet, don’t.” 

Spinel was watching the entire thing as Steven stood a good distance away from Alastor. His shadow was whipping around in a frenzy as it circled Alastor his eyes glared at Steven hissing the rack of antlers twisting and growing as it circled Alastor once more. It was odd for Steven as it pulled itself from the ground into a sort of three dimensional structure. It's too long fingers brushing across Alastor’s cheek though it barely caused a reaction, the shadow glaring at Steven as it pressed to the ground over the deer demon. Alastor’s hand finally rose then moved to cup the shadows face before it darted back to watch Alastor.

“I’m fine, just startled.” 

The words where warbled like the radio connection wasn’t quite right. Alastor relaxed slowly as the shadow kept vigil making a move to attack anyone who stepped too close. Garnet’s hands on Steven’s shoulder were both a blessing and a curse he decided. The physical comfort was nice, needed and Steven wanted to press closer but each time he contemplated it disgust rolled in his stomach. Probably from the fusion, Steven still didn’t know how stable they had been, he only knew that there had been the taste of static, the hum of the radio waves, the pull deep in the ground, a world of brimstone with towers that each held a part of him. A small radio sitting beside a cat looking creature drinking away at a bottle. Steven was pulled out of those thoughts by the coiling of a large hand around them loose and offering comfort. 

Alastor finally sat up slowly, his shadow moving to cradle his face and watched him. Alastor’s ears flicked lightly, the smile on his features when they saw it was tight and forced. The shadow pulled closer and coiled around Alastor who seemed to lean against the shadow drawing all the comfort he needed from that.

“What was that?”

Steven swallowed then as Garnet finally just coiled her arms around Steven when he finally leaned back into the touch for the comfort.

“We fused.” 

Alastor only made a noise at this before shifting to stand the shadow hovering before the shadow dropped back into the ground though tendrils of shadow still coiled lightly around his ankle. Alastor didn’t seem to notice the other’s for a moment before his gaze shifted to them, the eyes flicking to dials before going cold. 

“You give them far too much of yourself.”   
“You give far too little.”

Alastor stared at this, his gaze pausing on Steven before simply nodding his head.

“Husker understands, so does Niffty.” 

No one else mattered, only those two mattered, Steven offered a shrug to this before looking to his home as he pointed to it. 

“Did you want some Coffee?” 

Alastor nodded his head at this as Spinel moved forward before watching the shadow that coiled and hissed from it’s spot at Alastor’s feet slowly they made their way up to the home Blue settling as they dragged chairs out coffee in hand of those who wanted it. With everyone settled Blue Diamond hummed lightly as Steven simply plucked and strummed at the ukulele some rendition of a pop song that seemed to be relaxing for him, perhaps due to better memories, while Alastor sipped at the coffee. 

It was horribly brewed but it was helping settle Alastor’s own nerves at the fusion. It took everything to crush all those emotions back down into the box, eyes closed as he sipped more at the caffeine. Vox had to have been caught in the burst of energy during the fusion as he had been quiet for far longer then before perhaps he had felt the surging emotions as well. Another long draught before the cup was refilled by Garnet who simply didn’t look at Alastor his smile stretched far too wide and he was coiled tensely.

“I can help.”

Blue offered as she watched Alastor her fingers creating ladders for Spinel to play on though the pink gem had paused to the rest on the top finger also watching the demon. It was obviously something for the two gems to do except sitting in the awkward mood.

“No thank you.”

The shadow hissed from the wall before dashing to coil around Alastor’s foot again a shadow hand reaching up to lace with Alastor’s though he didn’t seem to react to it at all only moving the hand so the shadow could reach it more easily. 

“It’ll get sorted when I get back to the hotel.” 

Garnet watched the shadow for a moment, how it seemed to wind around the chair offering protection and comfort even though Alastor seemed to refuse it from anyone else. Her attention though always was drawn back to Steven as he plucked the same song over and over occasionally strumming the actual piece. The pot was set onto a table then close enough for Alastor himself to reach while Garnet herself settled beside Steven.

“How will you get home?”

Garnet finally asked as Alastor let his gaze drift to her before looking back towards the ocean his fingers tapping on the cup. His eyes closed as he took a breath before taking another drink.

“I have my ways, my dears.”

Alastor's smile grew as he heard the sigh of frustration from the fusion. It was pleasant, his ears turned to a noise, his microphone appearing before a voice carried out over it.

“Alastor! Al! Alastor!”

The high voice carried over the deck as Alastor offered a chuckle as the shadow seemed to brighten up at the voice though the rest stared in confusion other than Steven while he paused his strumming. 

“Yes Niffty my dear?” 

The high pitched feedback was met with a fond look from Alastor before the slew of words passed into the air.

“Everything is ready for you, Charlie almost messed up the financials and was more than happy for me to take it, your room is clean, oh oh oh and your towers surged.”

Alastor stood letting the shadow catch the cup and drain it in a weird show before setting it down on the ground Alastor was already walking along the stairs his fingers wound tight around his cane thumb rubbing the wood of it to soothe himself.

“Thank you my little darling, I am aware of the tower surge, Vox hasn’t launched an attack since then, which I am glad for because he might actually wrestle control of one from me.”

“What do you mean?”

The heavily slurred speech echoed as Niffty huffed before a deep purr echoed out. 

“I have had an experience Husker,” a pause as he watched the ocean again it was soothing, maybe he would spend some time in wrath at the oceans there, “I am simply waiting now for you Niffty darling, though if you could have Charlotte complete the ritual it will run far more smoothly.” 

He heard the rapid steps of Niffty darting off likely to go and get Charlie before he heard the grumble from Husk and his voice came clearer though not any less gruff.

“You coming back tonight?” 

Alastor would never understand the time difference, for some reason it just never seemed to line up properly.

“Yes I am Husker.” 

His shadow moving caused Alastor to look over his shoulder at Steven who paused far enough away before coming to rest beside Alastor neither really wanting to touch again.

“Good, some are startin’ to toe the line and I am tired of yellin’ at them.”

Steven blinked at the gruff voice before laughter bubbled from Alastor.

“Are you missing me, my dear Husker?” 

A hiss as more laughter bubbled out before a bright and cheery voice spoke. 

“Husk are you talking to a radio?”

Alastor didn’t know what movement was happening as he hummed before spinning the microphone without cutting the signal as he set it down on a stand Alastor’s fingers lovingly coiled around the stand.

“Regrets, I've had a few but then again, too few to mention, I did what I had to do I saw it through, without exemption.”

A wink was sent to Steven who seemed to go starry eyed as Alastor sang. 

“I planned each charted course each careful step along the by-way and mo-”

The song was cut off by an excited squeal Alastor letting his eyes narrow at the interruption, though Steven noticed the grin was wide and fond.

“Alastor!” 

Steven watched this all with a bubbling laughter as Alastor hummed.

“My dear Charlotte has Niffty properly explained everything to you?”

If Charlie nodded Alastor couldn’t tell but suddenly Husk’s voice was back. 

“Niffty’s drawin’ the circle right now you might want to make sure that nothing you don’t want coming with you is a good distance away.”

Alastor nodded his head along to the words knowing full well Husk couldn’t actually see him. Alastor gaze moved then a wide grin far more natural stretching across his features towards Steven.

“Well Steven my boy, it was a pleasure, do keep smiling, you are never fully dressed without one..” 

Alastor moved closer to Steven, his fingers moving to gently cup Steven’s cheek, his smile once more small. 

“If you ever need me, I left you proper instructions in the radio I gave to Connie.”

Steven blinked as the hand fell away before Steven stepped closer, catching a tail on the coat.

“And you frown sometime, let yourself feel.”

Alastor only raised a brow before spinning to put more distance between himself and Steven tutting under his breath. 

“Now remember boy, adhere to the five foot rule.”

Steven gave a grin to this as he waved to Alastor as a ring of fire swirled around Alastor, a glowing red flames so vastly different from any that Alastor himself had produced these far more closer to a white flame. Musical bars swirling through it causing the flames to brighten and darken with the notes.

“Al, Said the last of your goodbyes?”

Husk’s voice was soothing as Alastor spun looking over the few gem’s gathered at the deck by the railing. Pearl stood beside Garnet the two watching but speaking in a hushed tone, Blue Diamond was watching the flames with worry and concern Spinal wanting to just bound over to watch the entire ordeal.

“Bring me back home, Charlie.”

The flames spiked and swirled then the heat of it blasted through the beach melting the sand close by Steven’s shield appearing to block the heat before it all faded with the smell of sulfur. Steven watched it all before taking a deep breath. 

“YOU’RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE ALASTOR!”


	13. Ending on a Musical Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking through to the end. I will still occasionally write in this cross over so expect stuff to still occasionally post for it though not in this. 
> 
> Enjoy, have fun be safe this sheep has two other things to post

Charlie watched as Niffty carefully scratched the circle into the floor occasionally pausing to dart away and check her work from a higher vantage point. Charlie was curious how and why Alastor actually knew how to draw these, though any attempt she had made to help the small demon wound up with her hands batted away and Niffty telling her that if any part was messed up things could go badly. Niffty stepped back to further examine the circle before nodding in approval. 

“There we go, Charlie it’s all ready for you!” 

Niffty chirped happily before watching Charlie her eyes flicking over it before adjusting Charlie’s position. Niffty nodded her head, zipping from point to point before nodding. 

“All you need to do is light up the outer ring, nothing else. Then concentrate to open the gate.”

Niffty spoke as Charlie closed her eyes letting the outer ring of the drawn circle guide her flames. It pulsed for a moment before her flames shot up the ground in the circle slowly starting to warp. 

“Al, Said the last of your goodbyes?”

Husk asked the radio on the bar. Husk for his part of the day was sober, or at least currently was, he didn’t think he would stay that way for long, after all Alastor was coming back and if the fact the connection was static free marked anything he was coming with the full intent to resume his interrupted battle.

“Bring me back to the hotel Charlotte.”

Charlie nodded her head before the ring of flame suddenly shot up before the flames flickered and turned from the bright yellow before green shot up around it swirling as it pulsed out out the flames disappearing. Alastor stood there, his ears curling his gaze fixed to a spot where a person might have stood. A deep breath and Alastor wrapped an arm around Charlie’s shoulder pulling her close.

“My dear Charlotte you would have adored that place, what well meaning idiots.”

Alastor cooed the words, his smile curling before he made his way towards the door a swagger to his step. 

“Alastor? Where are you going?” 

Charlie asked rushing after the demon as he spun the cane humming his gaze drifting over his shoulder. 

“Overlord business my dear, nothing you need to fret over.”

Charlie frowned at this as Vaggie stalked around to cut off Alastor’s path.

“No you are staying here and telling us exactly where you were and why you didn’t come back right away.”

Alastor’s head tipped as he stood there his eyes flicking as his grin curled slowly going feral. 

“Just ask Husker, I already told him.”

Husk perked up at his name, his gaze sweeping to Alastor a brow raising.

“You going to pick a fight with Vox?”

Charlie’s head snapped to the feline chimera while a laugh track echoed through the lobby.

“He’s been trying to take my towers for the better part of a day now.”

Alastor’s fingers curled his ear twitching as Husk sighed heavily trudging to stand beside Alastor.

“Your home first right?” 

Alastor raised a brow, his grin spreading as Vaggie groaned. 

“Husk! Are you going with him?” 

Husk offered a shrug to this as Alastor coiled an arm around the chimera’s shoulder squeezing and giving a quick nuzzle to Husk’s ear that flicked against his face. As swiftly as it happened it was done as Alastor hummed a tune.

“If it's overlord business, why does Husk get to go?” 

Husk glared at Charlie as she spoke already anticipating the answer on Alastor’s tongue though it never came as Alastor simply stared several of those symbols shooting out though his body language was far more closed then Husk was expecting after the small amount of affection.

“Alastor?” 

Charlie reached forward only for the deer demon to snarl as he took a step back, his head shaking. His fingers tightened around the Microphone, static hissed through the air before the radio on the counter sparked to life crackling badly though Alastor’s eyes snapped to it. 

The music that began to play over it caused Alastor’s ears to straighten before laughter bubbled from him. He didn't think Steven knew how much damage he had prevented by playing that song. Yes it was vastly different from the acoustic rendition that Steven had been strumming and plucking while they both settled again. The song would be added to another channel that he could give way to more modern music, wouldn’t that startle the underworld. Alastor wasn’t even sure if Steven had ment to play that song for him.

“Husker, shall we go for a walk?” 

Husk grinned wondering what the better mood was about. The music seemed to change Alastor’s mood suddenly he didn’t know why but simply nodded as he took to his stride beside Alastor. Vaggie and Charlie watched the two leave before returning their gaze to the radio, Alastor wasn’t broadcasting it, the pop song far too different. 

_I can't help it if I make a scene  
Stepping out of my hot pink limousine  
I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic  
When I pose they scream  
And when I joke they laugh_

Vox growled as he paced Valentino’s penthouse every attempt to take the towers had been met with both resistance and backlash. He had killed the radio demon right?

“Voxxie, you’re going to wear a hole in my floor.”

Val spoke his gaze fixed on a computer as he worked through various aspects of the business. 

“You don’t get it, I am certain I killed him, why won't his former towers yield to me.”

Val looked up at this, an eye growing the mock appearance of a raised brow as he sighed. Vox had been tentative at first, when he returned, his coat partially shredded screen cracked from the most recent round with Alastor though it had been short lived. Vox had given it time, and when the deer demon didn’t surface again, even just playing music over every possible radio, they both had thought he was dead. Vox growled out again when Val stood making his way over only to paused when Valentino cupped his screen running a thumb lovingly over a corner. 

“Voxxie.”

Val grinned wide as Vox stared at him before his screen seemed to fuzz and fritz for a moment before the entire screen went dark. Valentino tensed at this when the screen flickered back on a frown on his features. 

“What was that.”  
“The damn deer is alive and somehow sent out an emp.”

Valentino started at this both of them locking eyes as they moved to watch the city below. Lights came back on slowly as the network seemed to recover from Vox’s temporary fritz. A cigarette appearing in hand lit as Valentino took a drag.

“Where is he then?”   
“Top side most likely.”  
“So you have been trying to wrestle his towers from him while he is in the mortal world?”  
“He’ll be coming here.” 

Val took another long drag letting the smoke bellow as he grinned wide as Vox who only seemed to adjust his clothes. Vx however took only a few steps before settling on the couch, his screen flickering. 

“I’ll need to reset first, that pulse might have done some damage.” 

Vox stated his screen going dark as well as him going eerily silent. It took half an hour before Vox’s screen clicked on again as he stretched before grinning wide at Valentino.

“Let’s go see if we need to greet him at the gate.”

The two overlords made their way from the room, taking their time and chatting as if nothing was wrong. As they passed by the dressing rooms they heard a song playing loudly with voices laughing as they moved to the music. It was vastly different from anything Alastor himself would have chosen.

_I got a  
Pair of eyes that they're getting lost in  
I hypnotize by the way I'm walking  
I've got them dazzled like a stage magician  
When I point they look  
And when I talk they listen well  
Everybody needs a friend  
And I've got you, and you and you_

Stepping into his home came with a sort of soft sigh and soothing balm for nerves still frayed.

“What happened at the end there?”

The question caught Alastor off guard while he hung up his coat. He was sure he knew what Husk was talking about but didn’t really want to discuss it. He still felt far too raw from that interaction with Steven, being fused. 

“I felt human.”

Husk paused in his meandering towards the kitchen. His eyes fixed on Alastor, undoing the buttons on the wrist cuffs.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Alastor shook his head making his way up a flight of stairs to a recording studio. It was hardly used however it was the centralized point of his power. Had Vox actually bothered to invade his home under his main tower he might have actually succeeded in ripping all the towers from Alastor. The dials on the various pieces all began to tune themselves as he hummed. He already knew how he would respond to Steven’s song. Each pulse of his own power through the towers as he let his fingers settle before the microphone there.

“Good day denizens of hell, this is your host the radio demon, here to let you know that I am alive and well, now enjoy the music.”

Husk stepped into the room holding bourbon glasses while the music flooded out. A sort of huff as he watched Alastor eyes closed simply feeling the song and music. Husk watched it all with a sort of reverence that he only had when Alastor wasn’t looking. Clearing his throat Alastor’s gaze moved towards him while Husk offered a glass.

“Welcome home.”

_So many I can't even name them  
Can you blame me?  
I'm too famous  
Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?  
I'm coming into view as the world is turning  
Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?_

Steven spun Connie as the music echoed out laughter falling from them. Sapphire and Ruby also joined in the impromptu dance party, everyone needed it to relax after the stress of the Radio Demon slowly wrapped up and ready to be dealt with later. 

Steven dipped Connie his forehead, pressing to her as they righted themselves. He wanted to fuse with her but didn't want to stop looking at her face. Connie looked at Steven, her hand coming up to cup his face while they straightened out.

"Hey you are doing great."

She spoke before moving to press a quick kiss to his forehead. 

"You set a boundary."

Another peck this time on his cheek.

"And held firm by it."

A proper kiss this time. Amethyst made a loud noise as she stepped into the living room holding a hammer.

"Get a room you two."

She called out both flushing as Ruby frowned. Sapphire took a hand smiling as the two moved in a slow waltz. Which didn’t fit the song. None of that mattered in the moment, the wall was being repaired the rest of the way and family was all together. The radio crackled when the song ended before words echoed from it.

“Good day denizens of hell, this is your host the radio demon, here to let you know that I am alive and well, now enjoy the music.”

Steven and Connie looked to each other in confusion before it seemed to click. Laughter bubbled from them as they took to dancing to the upbeat song Sapphire watching the radio as Ruby chuckled. 

“He got you again didn’t he.”

Sapphire smiled at Ruby as they spun across the before reforming as Garnet. 

“I’ll figure it out.”

Garnet looked to Steven and Connie who were dragging pearl to their party as Amethyst joined though garnet couldn’t stop the chuckle falling from her.

“Maybe, later though, we can just dance for now.”


End file.
